Wizards of South Park
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: When Stan Marsh turns 11 years old, he and his parents are shocked to see a guy in an emerald green cloak show up at his house. As Kyle nears his 11th birthday, the same man visits him. Stan and Kyle are the only two Muggle-born wizards in South Park, and they embark on a journey to learn about magic and about love. Style. BL.
1. Stan's letter

A/N: Ok, as a big Harry Potter fan, I HAD to do this. Especially because the boys are 10, and the Hogwarts first years are 11. As the story progresses, and they get older, however, it'll most likely end up Style.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter.

It was April, sometime around Easter, and the 5th grade boys of South Park Elementary were getting anxious to the summer.

"Dude, it's the last summer of Elementary School. We're going to be MIDDLE schoolers next year!" Stan was really excited.

Kyle grinned. "I know dude. And my parents even said that they were going to do something really exciting for my 11th birthday!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Stan said.

Kyle smiled.

"Did you want to come over to my house this afternoon?" Kyle asked.

Stan sighed. "I can't. My parents called me this morning during first period and said to come straight home after school. They said it was important."

Kyle scowled. "That sucks." he said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." Stan said, waving to his super best friend and heading home.

Stan approached his house and opened the door. He noticed a grey tawny owl sitting on their mailbox. Is that normal for an owl to do? Stan wondered.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by his parents almost immediately.

"Oh Stanley, you're home. Good. Come into the living room. There's someone that you need to meet." his mother said, ushering him forward to meet this person.

There was a man sitting in their living room on the couch. He was a tall, pale asian man that was wearing an emerald green...dress? Stan tried to keep himself from snickering. This man looked sort of funny, but he thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

"Hello, Stanley. My name is Professor Tran." he said, reaching his hand out to shake Stan's. He had a very thick British accent. 'Oh please don't be a grown melvin like Pip.' Stan thought.

"Uhhh...hi." Stan said, taking the proffesor's hand in his own.

"You must be confused. Let me tell you who I am. I am a professor that teaches at a school called Hogwarts." the man said.

A school? No! Stan didn't want to go to any school and be seperated from his friends.

"A school...?" Stan asked warily. "And...you want me to go to this school? No way, dude. I'm not leaving my friends in South Park to go to school somewhere else, thanks." he said.

Stan's mother scowled. "Stanley, listen to this man. This is going to be your school. You don't have a say in the matter."

Stan looked at his mother. "Why not?! I don't want to go to some weird school that I've never even heard of. I want to stay here, with my friends!"

"Stan! Enough! Listen to the man!"

"NO! I WON'T GO!" Stan yelled. Suddenly there was a crash as several pictures fell off of the nearby wall. The pictures broke, and the glass shattered all over the floor.

Stan's parents looked at each other.

"Aw, Stan. Some of those were my favorite pictures..." his mother whined, picking up the shattered glass.

"I didn't touch them!" he said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Marsh. I'll get it." Professor Tran said, pulling out what looked to be a stick. He waved it across the picture frames and said, "_Reparo_."

The picture frames, Stan noticed were repairing themselves, like time was going backwards and they were breaking backwards. Soon, they were sitting back on the wall where they had been originally.

Stan's eyes bugged out of his head. "What the hell?!" he cried.

"Stanley Marsh, I am a professor to the school you will be going to. I am a wizard. And so are you." Professor Tran said.

"Wha...what?! A wizard? What are you talking about?" Stan cried.

"There are American wizarding schools here, however, they're not Hogwarts. The schools here are all being discontinued, so now, any witch or wizard that is registered as such will go to the UK school in London. Hogwarts is the only wizarding school left in the world. Durmstrang and Beaxbatons, which were formerly UK schools, all have their students going to Hogwarts now as well. I think you need to read your letter now."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Stanley Marsh,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM **

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

...

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

...

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

...

Stan read the letter, and re-read the letter, and re-read the letter about four times.

"This is a joke, right? You're not serious?" he said.

"Young man, I assure you, this is not a joke." Professor Tran said.

Stan sat back in the chair and ran a hand through his black hair. "...wow. I...don't know what to say."

"Since you have Muggle parents, the school had to send someone down here to explain the situation."

"Muggle?" Stan asked.

"Not magic."

Stan bit his lip. "Oh. Is it...not normal, to be a wizard with parents that aren't?"

Professor Tran laughed. "Of course. It's perfectly normal. There are plenty of students that are Muggle born at Hogwarts."

Stan sighed. "Oh. Good...I guess."

Stan's mother was soon by his side. "Honey...are you alright? I know this is a lot to take in, but..."

Stan scoffed. "A lot to take in? Nah...I'm fine..." Stan smiled, but his mother could see the aprrehensiveness in his eyes.

"Um...can I just go up to my room, please? I just need some time to take this all in." he said.

Stan's mother smiled. "Sure, honey. Go right up. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." Stan nodded, and headed upstairs.

Professor Tran stood up, and smoothed out his green cloak.

"Well, Mrs. Marsh, this has certainly been a pleasure. Oh, and before I forget- here. Professor Tran waved his wand and a cage appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Sharon took a step back, affronted a bit.

"The owl sitting on your mailbox- I brought him for Stan. He's very obedient, just like every other magical owl. He doesn't have a name yet. This is his cage. If you need to get in touch with me, please write me a letter, put it in the envelope, give it to your son's owl, and tell the owl it's for me, and let him loose outside. He'll know where to find me." Professor Tran explained.

Mrs. Marsh nodded her head and took the cage. "Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Mark."

Sharon nodded. "Ok. Mark."

"I must go. I have one more boy's house to stop at before I return to England."

Mrs. Marsh's eyes shot up. "You mean there's another wizard boy in South Park?"

Professor Tran nodded. "Yes. Just one more. Maybe they know each other. A Kyle Broflovski?"

Sharon covered her mouth. "Kyle? Kyle's a wizard too?"

"So you know him?" Professor Tran asked.

"My son Stan is his best friend." she explained.

Professor Tran smiled. "So perhaps he won't be so alone at Hogwarts after all. Goodbye, Mrs. Marsh."

And with a sounding CRACK, he had disapperated and was gone.

.

Sharon had to sit down.

...

A/N: So there is the first chapter. Please review. It will mean the world to me, and inspire me to write more. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Kyle's letter

A/N: Welcome back to chapter two! I love that you guys are loving my story!

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park or Harry Potter I wouldn't be on Fanfiction.

...

Kyle walked home alone today. Stan had to rush home for some apparent reason, so Kyle was left alone. Kenny had taken the bus, and he hated Cartman anyway, so he didn't care that his mother picked up her little "poopsikins" from school. Well, she'd gotten the poop right. That was pretty much all Cartman was anyway, was a big pile of shit.

Kyle grinned as he opened the door to his house.

"I'm home!" he announced, coming inside and throwing his bookbag down on the couch going into the kitchen.

"Oh hey bubbeh, how was school?" his mother asked.

"Fine, I guess. Red got gum stuck in her hair and they had to call her mom." Kyle chuckled.

"Kyle, that's not funny. It wasn't you that put the gum there, was it?" she asked.

"No, not at all. That was Cartman." Kyle smiled.

Sheila sighed. "Well, anyway bubbeh, your father is working late tonight, so it's going to be you, me and Ike again for dinner."

"Again? Don't they ever let dad off of work?" Kyle asked, exasperated.

Sheila sighed again. "They do, Kyle, but your dad works late a lot of the time. It's just his hours that are getting to him, that's all."

Kyle nodded. "Okay. What's for dinner?" Kyle asked, looking at whatever it was his mother was making.

"Avgolemono Soup." his mother replied, adding some rice to the mixture.

Kyle nodded.

Sheila looked around. "Did Stan not come with you today?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No, he said his parents wanted him to come home right away. Totally lame. I wanted to show him the new Dreamcast that you and Dad bought me."

Sheila smiled. "Well, I'm sure that he'll see it eventually, bubbeh. Right now, you should go wash up for dinner."

Kyle got up from the kitchen chair. "Ok, mom." he said, going up the stairs.

As Kyle was entering the bathroom, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" he heard his mother say.

Kyle didn't think that they were expecting anyone. He quickly washed his hands and went back downstairs to see who it was.

There was a man there, wearing a green dress and a green hat.

"Yes? May I help you?" Kyle mother said.

"Mrs. Sheila Broflovski?" the man asked.

Sheila nodded. "Yes."

The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Tran. I teach at a school in the UK." Kyle noticed he had a thick British accent.

"Oh really?" Sheila looked intrigued.

"Yes. May I come in?" he asked.

Sheila opened the door all the way. "Yes, of course." she said.

"Thank you." he said, coming inside.

Kyle came all the way down the stairs and went into the living room where the man and Kyle's mother had gone.

"Oh, Kyle. Professor, this is my son, Kyle." Sheila said.

Professor Tran smiled. "Hello, Kyle." he said.

"Uh...Hi." Kyle said.

Professor Tran sat down on the couch, and Kyle and his mother followed suit.

"I love muggle homes. They're so cozy." he said to himself. "Oh right. Allow me to explain. I teach at a school called Hogwarts."

Kyle snickered at the name. What kind of a school was named after a swine?

Professor Tran smiled. "Yes, I know. The name does sound sort of rediculious, doesn't it?" he asked. "Anyway, I teach there, and Hogwarts is very interested in young Kyle here."

Kyle stared. What on earth did this school want with him?

"Kyle? He's gotten into a special school?" His mother's eyes shone in delight.

"Yes. Your son Kyle has a gift. A gift that is a basic requirement for this school. You see, Hogwarts is a school of magic." he said.

Kyle rolled his eyes. 'Oh great. A crazy person.'

"Magic? What do you mean, Mr...?" Sheila tried to remember his name.

"Professor Tran. But you can just call me Mark."

"Okay, Mark. What do you mean, a school of magic?" Sheila asked.

Professor Tran smiled. "Magic has been around for ages. Wizards and witches have certain laws that prevent them from being exposed to the muggle community. Muggle is a wizarding term for the non-magic people. Most muggles grow up believing that magic does not exist, some believe that it does exist, but that it's evil, and that is certainly not the case. Magic is a talent. And your son Kyle here, has this talent. It's born in you. You can't practice magic unless you have magic. It usually starts showing up around Kyle's age." he explained.

Kyle was still skeptical, and his mother didn't look any more convinced.

"Here. Let me show you." Professor Tran took a stick out of his dress' pocket, and muttered_, "Accio."_ The chair on the other side of the living room, quickly shot across the floor and landed right beside them.

"AAKK!" Kyle screamed, jumping away from the chair and quickly towards his mother.

Sheila's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their sockets. "What, what, what?!"

"Now I assure you, there's no cause for alarm. I can put it right back. _"Dupulso." _he waved his wand again and the chair went backwards, to it's original place.

Kyle and his mother exchanged glances.

"A-and you think that my son Kyle...has this talent? That he's magic?" Sheila asked.

Mark nodded. "Yes. And we're sure he does. He's young, so his magic comes out in accidents, like flickering lights and broken objects that he's never touched."

Kyle immediately thought of when Cartman pretened to be psychic and he'd yelled at him, causing the lights to short out and equipment to break. Then, Kyle'd said, _"There's a logical explination for that."_

Was the logical explination...magic? It seemed obsurd.

"Here." Professor Tran said, handing out a letter to Kyle.

With trembling fingers, Kyle opened the letter. It had a lion, badger, a bird and a snake on it.

...

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Kyle Broflovski,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM **

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

...

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

...

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

...

Kyle seriously couldn't believe it. This was for real? It wasn't a big joke?

"This isn't a joke?" Kyle asked. Professor Tran laughed. "That's what Stan asked. No, it's not a joke."

Kyle's head shot up. "Stan? Stan's going too? He's..."

"Yes, I contacted his parents this morning. You two are the only muggle born wizards in South Park. Actually, in the whole state of Colorado. I found out from Stan's mother that you two are best friends?"

Kyle nodded, speechless. Stan was a wizard too? He looked back down at his letter and re-read it.

"Awaiting an owl? What does that mean?" Kyle asked, handing the letter to his mother.

"Oh, yes! Your owl." Professor Tran waved his wand again and a cage appeared with an owl in it. "You may name her whatever you'd like. She's a tawny owl, I hope you don't mind. They're my favorite. Anyway...Owls are how we communicate. Write a letter and give it to her, then tell her to take it somewhere and let her loose. She'll find whomever it is."

"What...do I feed her?" Kyle asked, looking at his new owl. She sure was pretty.

"Oh just let her outside at night, she'll find something to eat. Owls never depend on people to feed them. But I'd keep your window open, she might bring back a few mice." he whispered.

Kyle nodded.

"Uh...uh huh." Kyle said. He stared at his new owl. She really was a beautiful thing. She was brown in the upperpart of her body, but her underpart pale with dark streaks.

"She's a pet?" Kyle's mother asked.

Mark nodded. "Yes, I give them to all of the new muggle-born students. I favor the tawny owl. You know, they're commonly found in woodlands across much of Eurasia. I get them from Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley for only 10 galleons."

Sheila started to fumble with her purse. "How much is she worth? I need to pay you for her."

"Oh no, she's a gift."

"No, I insist. How much?" Sheila asked. As a jew, she didn't want to take things for free. That's just living up to the jewish stereotype, she said.

"1ʛ is about $7. But I assure you, she's a gift."

But Sheila wasn't having any of that. "He're's $100." she said, giving it to professor Tran.

"This is too much, I assure you." he said.

"Please, take it." she said.

The good professor could see that she wasn't going to let up, so he accepted. "Thank you, madam."

Professor Tran stood up. "I think it's about time I headed back to Britain. I need to help for the new term preperations. If you have any questions, please send me an owl, okay, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded, staring at his new owl.

"Okay then, I'll be going. I'll be back to collect you and Stan and both of your parents to buy your school supplies later." Professor Tran said.

He pulled out his wand, and waved it. With a crack, he disappeared.

If it wasn't for the tawny owl sitting in its cage right now, Kyle might have thought it was all a dream.

.

.

A/N: And there's chapter two. I have duty today. (Bleh.) So that means I have to go to work, but I'll probably have another chapter up by Monday. Maybe. If I get good reviews. Thank you all for the support.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.


	3. Archimedes and Adele

A/N: Okay, so how OLD ARE THESE KIDS? My god. They were 8 in 1997, and they're 10 in 2012, so...I'm going with 2012, 10 years old. So that means they would've been born in 2002. Okay, so...yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter.

...

It was Kyle that called Stan first. Almost immediately Stan answered the phone. Stan took it off the receiver and went into the kitchen. He was hungry and wasn't going to wait for his mother to call him down for dinner. His mother had not yet told him about Kyle, so Stan was unaware of what Kyle was about to talk about.

"Hello?" Stan answered, opening the refridgerator to see what it contained.

"Dude!" Kyle said.

"Oh. Hey Kyle." Stan said. He pulled out some ham and decided that he was going to make a ham sandwich. He pulled out a knife and started to spread mayonase on it.

"Can you believe it? I didn't believe it myself, but...wow. A wizard...just...wow!" Kyle exclaimed.

Stan furrowed his brow. "Wait. Who told you about me being a...a...?" Stan couldn't even say it himself.

"Professor Tran told us. Apparently your mom told him that we were friends." Kyle obviously believed that Stan knew about him too.

"Why would he do that? I thought the whole point of being a...magic, was keeping it secret." Stan was confused.

"Well, yeah from the people that don't have magic. I don't remember what term he used..."

"Muggles." Stan remembered.

Kyle snickered. "Yeah, that. Why would you keep secrets from your own kind?"

"Own kind? What? What're you talking about, Kyle? What kind?" Stan asked confused.

Suddenly it clicked in Kyle. "Oh. You don't know."

Stan frowned. "Know what?" he sighed.

"Well..." Kyle began.

"Well, what?" Stan asked.

"Well...I'm going to Hogwarts with you!" Kyle seemed excited.

Stan almost dropped the jar of mayonase he was holding.

"You're WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going too. He told me that we were the only muggle-born wizards in the whole state." Kyle explained.

"You're joking."

"Would I joke about this?" Kyle retorted over the phone. Stan could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Well...no. I guess not."

"I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome!" Kyle smiled.

Stan, who was only concerned about leaving behind his super-best friend, grinned.

"That's awesome!" Stan exclaimed.

"Stan?" came a voice.

"Yeah mom?"

"Dinnertime. Wait. Are you in the kitchen?" she asked, coming inside.

"Yeah. I got hungry and couldn't wait."

Sharon sighed. "You're going to spoil your appitite. I made stir-fry. Come eat." she said.

"Okay. Time for dinner, dude. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

Stan hung up the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" Stan asked.

"Oh I dropped my ring down the sink and he's trying to get it out. Thankfully it wasn't my wedding ring. RANDY! DINNER!"

"Okay, Sharon!" he yelled.

Stan's dad soon came down the steps, wrench in hand. "I think we're going to have to call a plumber, Shar." he said.

Stan's mother sighed. "Damn."

"SKREEECCHH!" came a noise.

It was the owl, pecking on the windowsill.

"Let your bird in, Stanly."

Stan went and opened the window, where the tawny owl that was sitting on the mailbox earlier was tapping. He immediately flew in and dropped a letter in front of Stan.

He opened his letter.

...

Dear Stanley,

I will be collecting you and your friend Kyle tomorrow to visit Diagon Alley. Both your parents and Kyle's must attend as well. I hope this is a good time and not an inconvience for you, so close to the Easter season, as it is a big muggle holiday, am I correct. Nevertheless, expect me to arrive at 9am tomorrow morning.

Yours truly,

Professor Tran

...

"Professor Tran's coming to get us tomorrow to take us to get our school stuff." Stan told his mother.

"What?" Stan's mother asked.

"The owl brought this." he handed the letter to his mother.

"You gonna name that thing, Stan? You can't just keep saying 'That owl' " his father said.

Stan looked at the owl, who nipped at Stan's finger affectionately. Stan rubbed the owl under his neck.

"Archimedes." Stan said. "That's your name."

Stan's father looked taken aback. "Where'd you get that name?" he asked.

"He just lookes like an Archimedes, that's all. I like it." Stan said.

Stan's father thought that it was a stupid name, but he didn't say anything more about it. If Stan wanted to give his owl a stupid name, that was his problem.

"Are you excited to be getting your school supplies?" his mother asked.

Stan smiled. "Yeah! Especially if Kyle's going to be going with me. I thought I'd be leaving all of my friends behind."

"Well finish your stir-fry, and head on up to bed."

Stan did just that.

...

The next morning, Stan and his parents were waiting patiently for Professor Tran to arrive. His parents were looking out of the window, and Stan was waiting on the couch. The clock just hit 9:00am, and there was a loud crack. Professor Tran had appeared in the middle of the Marsh's living room.

Stan's parents screamed, startled.

"AAAHHHH!"

Stan's eyes just bugged out.

'I wonder how long it'll be before I'm able to do that?' he wondered.

"Stan. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Professor Tran nodded to Stan and his parents. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sharon and Randy laughed nervously.

"Scare us? No, not at all. You didn't scare us..." they laughed nervously.

Professor Tran smiled. He seemed to think it was funny. Stan thought it was really funny too, but he didn't want to laugh. A snicker escaped, however, it went unnoticed.

"Are you ready to go?" Professor Tran asked.

"Um...how are we going to get there? Did you not bring a car?" Sharon asked.

"Just...hang on to me. I'm going to be taking you by side-along apparation." Stan and his parents held onto Professor Tran's cloak.

"I'd hold your breath if I were you. The first time's the scariest." he said.

And then they were gone.

They arrived at Kyle's house, just as Professor Tran had done not moments ago.

Kyle's parents screamed as well. Sharon and Randy looked dizzy, but Stan felt exilirated.

"That was amazing! How long until I learn to do that?" he asked excitedly.

Professor Tran laughed. "Not until you're much older, I'm afraid."

Stan looked upset.

"Dude." Kyle said, watching them.

Stan grinned. "Hey."

"Hi."

They heard a screech from upstairs. They'd upset Kyle's owl.

"ADELE! SHUT UP!" Kyle yelled. "Sorry. She's noisy."

"That's quite alright. We're about to head out. So, if your parents wouldn't mind holding onto my robe, we'll get going."

With everyone holding onto Professor Tran's cloak, it was a little bit cramped. He repeated his warning about holding your breath for Kyle's parents.

"Next stop: Diagon Alley."

And with a crack, they all vanished.

A/N: There's chapter three! Please review!


	4. The Leaky Cauldron and Gringotts

A/N: Duty Sucks. Sorry this chapter isn't as long. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own South Park or Harry Potter.

...

They arrived with a bang. Seemingly in the middle of an alleyway. This didn't look like somewhere you would buy wizard-books and wands.

"Where are we?" Sheila asked, a bit scared.

Professor Tran chuckled. "Not to worry, not to worry. We've apparated to the nearest alleyway to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Welcome to Charing Cross Road in London, England. If you'll follow me." he said, leading them out of the alleyway.

They walked for only just a bit until Professor Tran suddenly stopped.

"Here we are." he said. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

All anyone noticed at first was a bookshop and a record store. Upon closer inspection, they all noticed that there WAS a building there, but...

"It's just a broken-down old shop." Randy observed.

"You expect us to go in that delapadated place?" Sheila said.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Kyle asked, following Professor Tran. "It looks fine to me."

"Me too." Stan said, following after Kyle.

The confused parents followed the professor and their children inside the run-down building. When they got inside, however, it wasn't a run-down building at all, but a busy pub, with many people in it.

"Hello Professor." came a voice.

There was a beautiful lady coming up to them. She shook Professor Tran's hand as if he was a frequent visitor, which he probably was so.

"Hello Hannah." Professor Tran said, shaking her hand.

"It's been awhile. What brings you by? Would you like something to eat? We've got a Leaky House Soup Special, with Exploding Lemonade." she asked.

"Oh no thank you. I was just helping some new students buy their school supplies for Hogwarts." he explained, motioning towards Stan and Kyle, who hesitantly steped up to shake hands with the nice lady.

"Hello." Kyle and Stan said.

"Hello." Hannah smiled back. "First year at Hogwarts dear?" she asked.

"Yeah. Our parents aren't magic, so we're real glad to have Professor Tran help us." Kyle said.

Stan nodded.

Hannah smiled. "You're American?" she asked, noticing their accent.

Stan and Kyle nodded. "Sure are." they said in unison.

"Well I hope you enjoy your time here. Your parents should see some of the Muggle London sites while they're here as well." she smiled.

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time, Hannah. Got to get them their school supplies." Professor Tran said.

Hannah nodded and pointed towards some stairs. "Well, you know where the enterance is. I'll see you around, yeah?" Hannah asked.

"Of course. Give my best to your husband."

"If I can ever get him away from his plants long enough." she smiled.

Professor Tran laughed, and ushered the children and their parents to the steps, which let to a very curious brick wall.

"This my friends, is the enterance to Diagon Alley. Step back please, step back." Professor Tran got out his wand and tapped a series of bricks. The bricks parted, and what was once a plain brick wall turned into the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"Woah!" Stan and Kyle said simultaniously.

They couldn't believe their eyes. There were shops and shops that littered the alleyway. Professor Tran started to walk, and the kids and befuddled parents hurried after them.

Stan and Kyle looked around. They saw all kinds of shops. They noticed the signs as they passed by. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Twilfitt and Tatting's, Whizz Hard Books Ollivanders, TerrorTours, the Magical Menagerie, Flourish and Blotts and so many more. They couldn't keep their eyes on one thing at a time.

"Professor, where are we going?" Sharon asked, sticking close to her husband.

"Ah yes. Well, these shops don't take Muggle money, so it needs to be exchanged at the wizarding bank, Gringotts." he explained.

As they approached the bank, Stan and Kyle could see how awesome this building really was. It was a snow-white multistoried marble building. There was a sign hanging up that said, "Fortius Quo Fidelius", though neither Stan nor Kyle knew what this actually meant. As they really approached the entrance to Gringotts, they saw it led into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

...

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
'Of what awaits the sin of greed  
'For those who take, but do not earn,  
'Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
'So if you seek beneath our floors  
'A treasure that was never yours,  
'Thief, you have been warned, beware  
'Of finding more than treasure there.

...

Kyle wasn't sure why, but he thought someone would have to be crazy to rob this place. He didn't like the feeling he got from being in here, and he hoped that they could just get their money and go.

"Come on, come on." Professor Tran said, showing them the way forward.

As they entered the building, the boys saw what looked to them like elves. But they weren't happy or jolly or smiling like Santa's elves would have been.

"Um...what are these creatures?" Stan asked Professor Tran, glancing around nervously. He was obviously just as intimidated by Gringotts as Kyle was.

"They're goblins." Professor Tran said, as if it should be obvious.

"Oh." Stan felt a bit stupid at his question.

As they approached the muggle/wizard currency exchange, a goblin glared at them from behind a counter.

"May I help you?" it asked.

"Um...yes. We...we need to exchange our money here." Randy said, obviously just as unnerved as everyone else seemed to be.

Well, that is, everyone besides Professor Tran.

"I see." The goblin took the money from Stan and Kyle's parents, counted off the bills, and quickly exchanged them for a heap of little gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Is that all?" the goblin asked.

"Y-yes." Randy said.

"Then get lost. I haven't got all day to dilly-dally." it said.

They left the bank, feeling a lot better than they had when they'd gone in.

...

Stan and Kyle just seemed to be thankful the goblin didn't eat them.

...

A/N: Hey guys. There's chapter 4. I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. I didn't have a good day. But if I get good reviews, I might feel like updating more frequently. Read and Review!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	5. Twin Core

A/N: HI! Guess what I managed to do. Slam my head into my kitchen counter. Owie. Okay, so someone mentioned to me in the reviews that it would be hilarious if Cartman tried to rob Gringotts. I wholeheartedly agree.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

...

Stan and Kyle were really happy to get out of that goblin bank. Kyle got shivers, as if something bad had happened there. Someone must be really crazy to even ATTEMPT to rob there. Crazy like Cartman. Kyle snickered, imagining the fat tub of lard trying to rob a Gringotts bank.

'Respect my authoritah!' he'd yell.

Kyle laughed again. He couldn't help it. Of all the things that Cartman's done...well, he couldn't imagine robbery to be that far off of the handle.

"So, where to next?" Professor Tran asked. "What's the first thing on your list, children?" he asked.

Stan smiled. He sounded a bit like Chef had.

"Well...the list says plain work robes." Stan noticed, looking down at the list.

"Then we'll need to go to Madam Malkin's first." Professor Tran explained, bringing them to the North side of Diagon Alley, to their first shop. Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions looked a lot more pleasant to go into than Gringotts had. It had a purple door, as most of the outside was purple, and a pair of scissors hanging as what they assumed was for decoration.

They didn't spend much time in Madam Malkin's, as she was very busy, and trying to bustle everyone in and out. It honestly didn't take 5 minutes for both Stan and Kyle to have 5 sets of their robes, their hat, their gloves, and coat along with their nametags. Of course, even though Madam Malkin was, in fact, the only one working, Stan and Kyle couldn't help but notice that all of her items were doing tasks of their own. The scissors were cutting fabric by itself, and the ruler was measuring. No wonder Madam Malkin could do this so quickly, Stan thought to himself.

After they left Madam Malkin's to get their uniforms, the next thing on their list was their course books, so they went to Flourish and Blotts. As they approached the establishment, Stan's eyes veered to the sign, which was a red shield, with two quills on either side. It's script read "Flourish and Blotts. est. 1454."

When they went into the shop, Kyle's eyes went bright. He had always been a big book lover, and Stan smiled at his super-best friend's excitement. Stan, who loved books almost as much as Kyle did, saw what his friend saw in this establishment. The shelves were so stacked with books that they reached the ceiling, and there were books no bigger than a postage stamp that looked as if they were covered in silk, and some that didn't even have words in them, which Stan thought was most odd.

"Hello, hello. Welcome. What can I help you with today?" came a chipper voice.

The manager, Stan assumed, came up to greet them.

"Oh. New students?" he asked eagerly.

Stan and Kyle nodded politely, not wanting to say anything. This man certainly was chipper. They could tell that this man was a total melvin.

"Yes, we just need the standard first year book pack, if you don't mind." Professor Tran said, following the man to a bookshelf.

"Yes, yes, the books. The list never changes. This book set is only 8 galleons, a deal, a deal!" he chortled.

Stan and Kyle looked at the man warily. While they may love the bookshop, the bookkeeper was...well, such a MELVIN.

"You're the owner?" Kyle asked.

The man looked at Kyle. "What, me? No, heavens, no. The owner isn't due to be back for another week or so. I'm just a temp."

Stan and Kyle looked at each other, an unspoken agreement that they'd come back here after this annoying man was long gone.

"Yes, we'll take that set then. That's not a bad price." he said.

They paid for their books, and soon they were out of there, off to get the next thing on their lists.

"What's next on your list, bubbeh?" Sheila asked.

Stan and Kyle grinned. "A wand." they said simultaneously.

Professor Tran grinned back at them. "Then I know just where to go." he said.

They followed Professor Tran to a shop in the South side of Diagon Alley labeled "Ollivanders. Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

They went inside to see all of the wands stacked high. So high, in fact, that they couldn't see where the wands stopped. Like the bookshop, Ollivander's wands seemed to go on to the ceiling.

"Hello?" Professor Tran asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked a man, coming up to them. He was about in his mid-40s, and seemed friendly enough. "Oh hello Professor." the man said.

Was Professor Tran really that well known?

"Hello, Gervaise." Professor Tran smiled. "I'm just helping these two buy their school supplies." he said.

"Wonderful. So you need a wand, yes? Here, let me see..." Gervaise pulled out a few wands and gave them to Stan and Kyle. One by one, they tried the wands. None of them felt right.

"Hmmm...a tricky fit, is it?" he mumbled, pulling more and more wands down off of the shelves. But just like the wands before them, these wands didn't feel right either.

"Hmm...it's okay, we'll find your match." he said, going to the back of the room and pulling out two identical wands.

"These wands were made from the bark of an elm tree, with the tail feather of a phoenix. This particular phoenix was a desendent of the Phoenix Fawkes, who was a very legendary phoenix back in the day. Like Fawkes did before him, his descendent gave two feathers which we used in these two wands, forged from the same elm tree. Try these." he handed the elm 8 and 1/2 inches to Kyle and the 8 inch elm to Stan, who tried them out.

Nothing.

They were about to give the wands back, when Kyle stopped. "Here." he gave the wand he was holding to Stan, and took the wand that Stan had been holding. His entire arm felt warm, and he couldn't help himself smiling. "We had each other's wand." Stan laughed.

"Yes, after all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, after all, boys. Isn't that a coincidence? That you two are destined for the same core..." Gervaise smiled, but Stan and Kyle could see the apprehensiveness behind his smile.

"What?" they asked together.

Gervaise frowned. "Oh...nothing. Just an old superstitious wives' tale. They say that because of...something that happened some years ago, that it's bad luck to have a wand that shares a twin."

Gervaise shook his head. "But it's all nonsense, of course." he said.

Stan and Kyle smiled, reassured.

"Bad luck. Our town doesn't know the meaning of that." Randy snickered.

Sharon rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Alright, alright. Now that we've gotten the wands, I think it's time for a snack. Anyone care for ice cream?"

...

A/N: Whoo! There's chapter 5.


	6. Florean Fortescue's

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of my story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

...

They approached a quaint little shop on the North side of Diagon Alley with outside chairs and tables, and a little sign that said "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour" They went inside, and saw the inside had tables as well. There was a lot of colorful ice cream on display, along with an assortment of toppings-chopped nuts, caramel, cookie crumbs, you name it.

"Welcome to Florean's. Can I help you?" a nice witch asked, coming up to them.

"Do you have any sugar-free ice cream? My son's diabetic." Sheila said, looking at all of the possible diabetic-coma induced ice cream waiting to happen.

The lady smiled. "Sure. They're right in the back. We have all the same flavors that are displayed out here." she said.

"Wonderful. What would you like, Kyle?" she asked.

"I'm thinking."

"We have many different flavors, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, we could even make you a banana split." the kind witch said.

Kyle's face scrunched up. God he hated bananas.

"Um...Strawberry, please." he said.

"Me too." Stan chirped in.

"Okay, 1 scoop or 2?" she asked. "2!" they responded.

Their parents got shakes (that actually shook themselves) and Professor Tran got coffee-flavored.

They all decided to sit down at the table inside. The nice witch came up to them and gave them their order.

"Are you doing well, Cynthia?" Professor Tran asked.

"Oh yes, quite well, thanks." she smiled.

"How are the children?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. Kids will be kids. But...they're not really kids anymore. They're all grown up." she laughed. "I just wish their father were still here." she sighed.

"I'm sure they do too. But he died a hero's death, you know." Professor Tran reminded her.

Cynthia the witch smiled. "That he did. That war was nasty. But at least everyone can rest now." she smiled at them one more time and turned away, going back to her work.

Stan and Kyle exchanged looks.

"Her husband died?" Stan asked.

"Yes, her husband died, I'm afraid. He was the owner here. Such a nice man." Professor Tran said.

"How did he die?" Stan asked.

"Stanley! That's none of your business." his mother reprimanded.

Professor Tran chuckled a bit. "No, no, it's quite alright. Kids will be kids. Curious things they are." he smiled.

Kyle and Stan grinned sheepishly back.

"It actually all started quite some time ago, with a man...a wizard." Professor Tran said.

"A wizard?" Stan asked. "How long ago?" he asked.

"Well...if I'm to be honest, it actually happened starting with his enrollment at Hogwarts. There he was sorted into Slytherin, one of the four houses at Hogwarts that you yourself will be sorted in. That was back in the 1940s at least." Professor Tran explained.

"Slytherin? What's that?" Kyle asked again.

"It's a house of Hogwarts. The house you are sorted into at Hogwarts is like your family, so you tend to stick with your respective houses; however, inter-house relationships are strongly encouraged. There are 4 houses in all. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

Stan shot Kyle a look that clearly said, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"And this wizard...he was sorted into the Slytherin one?"

Professor Tran nodded. "Slytherin has never had the best reputation. It's been a house that's known to house many of the darkest wizards and witches ever."

Stan shuddered. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What was his name?" Kyle asked, somewhat afraid of the man already.

"Um...well...his name...was...V...v...Voldemort." he whispered. "And no one likes to say his name, not even to this day, after he's dead and gone. But...this man...had very strong beliefs. And he gathered followers...that shared his beliefs, to try and exterminate a lot of people. He was also a sadist who hurt and murdered people — especially Muggles — just for pleasure. He had no conscience, felt no remorse, and did not recognise what humanity had to offer. He felt no need for human companionship or friendship, and didn't comprehend love or affection for other people. He believed that he was superior to everyone around him, especially that of half-bloods and muggle-borns, even though he himself was a half-blood wizard. His own father was a muggle, yet..." Professor Tran sighed.

Kyle looked at his parents, who looked distressed. "You mean like Hitler?"

"Actually, a lot like that. ...anyway, this man was the start of the war. And it was in that war, actually the Second Wizarding War, that Cynthia's husband Florean was killed." Professor Tran said grimly.

"Why was he killed?" Randy asked, now completely interested in the story and this "Voldemort" person.

Professor Tran sighed again. "I don't think anyone really knows, but I heard that Florean was killed regarding information about ancient magic.

"But the guy's dead now, right? The Voldy guy? The war's over?" Kyle asked.

Professor Tran smiled sadly. "Yes, the war is over, but the scars of the war, the deaths that can not be brought back...those are the marks that will be left forever." he said.

Stan and Kyle could clearly see that this was upsetting their new professor to talk about, so they didn't press the matter anymore.

"That poor woman. Losing her husband like that. That's horrible." Sheila said, frowning.

"Yes, well...that was 15 years ago, and she's moved on since then. It's what Florean would have wanted anyway. I hear that Cynthia's dating some muggle now." Professor Tran smiled.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other. A war had happened? A lot of people died? How come this wasn't bigger news?

"Why weren't all the deaths announced to the muggle population?" Stan asked.

Professor Tran looked at him. "Oh they were. They were just covered up a bit to make it look like accidents. Muggles are very susceptible to memory charms as well. I remember that one man even went so far to fake his own death to frame someone of a crime he didn't commit. Used muggles to cover his tracks. Of course, all of the muggles' memories had to be modified." he said.

"Do memories get modified often?" Kyle asked, obviously distressed that people were playing with other people's memories and emotions.

"Oh no, not much anymore. Not unless there is a big exposed magical secret or whatnot. Back then it was almost a necessity. Muggles fear what they do not understand. In fact, most Muggles are either afraid of magic or believe it to be nothing but a childish fantasy. Us wizards and witches hide our world with Muggle-Repelling Charms, and if a Muggle witnesses a magical event or sees a magical creature, such as a dragon, their memories are erased. Confundus Charms are also occasionally used to encourage Muggles to ignore any magic they witness. " he said, sipping his coffee shake.

Of course the parents sitting there with their children took a bit offense to the fact that Professor Tran thought that they didn't understand a lot, but they let it slide. After all, most of the parents had no idea what he was really talking about anyway.

"Oh." Kyle said, obviously relieved that Muggles weren't being harmed by these charms.

Once they had finished with their ice creams, (in truth they had finished long ago and were only listening to Professor Tran's story), they left the ice cream establishment, thinking of poor Cynthia Fortescue and that of her poor murdered husband.

...

A/N: And that, lovelies, concludes chapter 6. Please read and review.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	7. Kenny

A/N: GRRRR! This is the 2nd time I've had to re-write this! I'm mad and frustrated. Plus I had to make travel arrangements to go see my grandmother in the hospital. Ugh. I need a new computer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a CRAPPY FUCKING COMPUTER that doesn't save documents and crashes in the middle of writing.

...

After they finished their shopping, they decided to look around Diagon Alley a bit, and, taking Hannah's advise, showed their parents part of muggle London. When everyone had gotten their fill for the day, Professor Tran took them home with a crack.

The parents did slightly better this time.

Stan and Kyle just looked exhilarated. They couldn't wait to be able to do that.

"Goodbye, Stan. Kyle. I will collect you promptly on the 1st of September."

And then he was gone.

For about the next two weeks, Stan and Kyle immersed themselves in their new culture, studying as much as they could about this exciting new part of their lives. Kyle had always liked to study, whereas Stan hadn't, but Stan felt himself strangely fascinated by the wizarding world, and enjoyed hearing about the goblin riots of the 1600s. He actually LOVED studying, which was a big first for him. It excited him.

During one of Stan and Kyle's normal sleepovers, the doorbell rang.

**Dingdong. **

_'I wonder who that could be'_, Stan wondered, going to open the door.

And there in front of him, stood Kenny McCormick.

And boy did Stan feel like a dick within 3 seconds of opening that door. He and Kyle had been so preoccupied with their new studies and culture, they had been completely ignoring Kenny. Well, him and Cartman, but who really cared about Cartman?

"Hey Stan." Kenny smiled and waved at him.

"Kenny." Stan said, completely surprised.

Kenny's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah. Kenny. You know, that guy you and Kyle have been ignoring for about 2 weeks. Dude, what the hell have you guys been up to? I've been calling your cell phones all day. There's a new movie coming out tomorrow called, "The Closet" and I wanted to go see it."

Stan opened the door wide and let Kenny in.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. Things have just been a bit...busy, that's all. Come in."

"Why thank you." Kenny's smile returned and he stepped into the Marsh's home.

**SKREECH!**

_'Archimedes!' _Stan thought, panicking a bit because of Kenny's presence. He was sure that they left magic stuff everywhere upstairs. He needed to get that put away before Kenny went up there.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

Stan's eyes got the size of saucers. "Um...I think Kyle's watching TV upstairs. I'll go tell him you're here." Stan went up to his room to see Kyle messing with the owl's cage.

"Comeon...comeon..." he was muttering.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked at him. "I think Archimedes wants to be let out. He's probably hungry." Kyle told him.

"Dude, try that spell we saw yesterday." Stan informed.

Kyle grinned. "Good idea." (A/N: Okay, before y'all go 'underage magic!' let me tell you that they haven't gone to Hogwarts yet, so they're allowed to use magic, because the Trace hasn't been put on them yet. Remember on the train, Hermione said that she'd tried out a "few simple spells, but they'd all worked for her? Yeah, that's what they're doing. Practice.)

Kyle grabbed his wand and pointed it at the cage. "_Alohamora_!" he said.

The lock rattled, but didn't budge. He tried again. And again. And again. On the 5th try, the lock broke free and Archimedes flew out the window.

"I did it." Kyle smiled proudly. Stan smiled too.

"Oh yeah. Kenny's here. Put away your wand." Stan said, putting up his own and a few strewn about spell books.

Kyle looked upset for a minute. "Oh. Kenny. I feel bad, Stan. We haven't seen him in awhile." Kyle quickly stowed his wand in Stan's trunk that they'd bought in Diagon Alley and put the trunk under the bed.

"I know. He wants to go see some movie tomorrow. Want to go?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded. "We've been blowing him off. We should hang out."

"Yeah. I haven't heard from him or Cartman."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Cartman sucks. He's probably glad we haven't talked in a few weeks. Well, I know I am glad we haven't talked to Cartman in 2 weeks." Kyle laughed.

Stan laughed with them and they started to put up their stuff. They were putting up the last magical item when the door opened, revealing a confused-looking Kenny.

"What are you two doing?" Kenny asked.

"Ummm...nothing." Kyle replied.

Kenny smirked. "If you guys want to be alone..." he teased.

Kyle and Stan rolled their eyes. "We're not gay." he informed his friend.

"That you know of." Kenny responded.

"At all." Kyle was adamant about it.

Stan laughed. "I was just telling Kyle about that movie you wanted to go see tomorrow." he told Kenny.

Kenny smiled. "Yeah. It's supposed to be good. It's got Tom Cruise and John Travolta in it." Kenny told them.

"Alright. That sounds like fun. I'd love to go. What time does the movie start?"

"We can look that up later. I'm not really sure. I just...I wanted for us to do something before summer break started. There's never enough time in the summer for everything fun. At least next year we don't have to put up with Elementary school anymore." Kenny smiled.

And there it was. The perfect opportunity.

"Umm...Kenny...actually...Stan and I aren't going to school in Colorado next year. We got accepted to a London boarding school." Kyle told him.

Kenny's eyes widened. "What? Why?" he asked, obviously distressed..

"Um...well..." Kyle started.

"Our parents enrolled us. They think that it will be a good experience for us. But we'll be coming back for Christmas and summer holidays." Stan said.

Kenny looked genuinely hurt.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said, looking down at his shoes.

Kenny's eyes softened. "Yeah. Me too." he said, clearly upset.

Kyle tried to lighten the mood. "Hey. You should sleep over here with us. That way we can go see that movie first thing tomorrow, what'dya say?" he asked.

Kenny grinned. "Hell yeah!" he said, pleased to be spending time with his best friends.

"Oh, yeah. Kyle's parents bought him a Dreamcast. I'll hook it up and we can play."

"Order a pizza?" Kyle asked Stan, who nodded.

"What kind?" he asked Kenny and Kyle.

"Pepperoni."  
"Sausage." the said at the same time.

"Okay, so pepperoni and sausage. The ultimate kosher betrayal." Stan grinned at his Jewish friend who smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." he laughed.

Kenny laughed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get me a change of clothes from home. Give me 15 minutes." he said, rushing out the door.

"If you're not here when the pizza arrives, don't complain if you don't get any!" Kyle yelled at him as he ran down the street. Kenny gave him the bird.

Kyle shut the door and sighed. "I feel horrible. We haven't talked to Kenny at all these past few weeks." he sighed.

Stan was hooking up Kyle's Dreamcast to the TV. "Yeah. But...it has been one crazy-ass couple of weeks."

"It has." Kyle agreed, plopping down on the couch.

Ring.

"Can you grab me a soda from the fridge?" Stan asked.

Ring. Ring.

It was the phone.

"Not it." Kyle grinned, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Stan sighed. "Fine. Lazy. I'll get it." Stan went up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

...

"Ms. Broflovski? Yeah...yeah, he's here. What's...calm down. What's wrong?"

...

...

"Oh my god." Stan covered his mouth and sat down.

"Stan all you have is Dr. Pepper." Kyle said, coming into the living room.

"...What's wrong?" Kyle asked, noticing something was wrong.

Stan looked up at his friend.

"Kyle...your dad's had a heart attack."

...

A/N: DunDunDUN! And there is the chapter. Like I said, I'm so sorry it took a week to get this up. Stupid computer.


	8. The Hospital

A/N: Well, here I am. After a cancelled flight, I am now in Mississippi. It took forever. Fuck. I hate weather cancellations. Good news, though. I saw my grandmother, and she's doing MUCH better.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't work for the rest of my life.

...

It took a minute for it to register, but when he finally snapped out of his initial shock, Kyle freaked out, as what would be expected. "A...a heart attack?!" Kyle yelled, setting the unopened drink on the coffee table and reaching for the telephone. "Hello?!" he was frantic.

Stan really couldn't make out but a few words. He heard "Bubbeh." and "Dad" and "paramedics." he thought.

Kyle really looked like he was about to cry. The house shook a bit, the lights flickered, and the pictures fell off the walls once again. Unfortunately, Professor Tran was not here to fix them this time.

"Okay, so where are you now?" Kyle's still upset, but it seems that he'd calmed down a little bit. "Okay. We're on our way there." he hung up. The lights stopped.

"He's been taken to Hells Pass. I'm gonna go on ahead. Wait for Kenny and tell him what happened." Kyle said, rushing out the door- thanking whomever may be up there that his father had been taken to a very nearby-walking distance hospital.

"Okay. Kyle..." Kyle looked back at his super-best friend. Stan really didn't know what to say. What DO you say in this situation?

"I...I hope he's okay." Stan said. Kyle nodded.

"Me too." Kyle said, and glancing over at the pictures, said, "Sorry."

Stan sighed. "It's okay. You're upset. Go to your dad. I'll clean this up." Stan said. Kyle nodded, rushing out the door and running to the hospital, which was about 1 mile down the road. Stan sighed and looked down at the Dr. Pepper that Kyle'd brought him. Being too young for alcohol, Stan thought caffeine was a great substitute in these situations. He popped open the can and sipped at it. Getting up, he decided to pick up the glass on the floor from the broken pictures. His mother wasn't going to be happy about the pictures, but she had to realize that Kyle didn't do it on purpose. He cleaned everything up, and sat back down, drinking the rest of this Dr. Pepper.

Not five minutes later, Kenny came bursting through the door. "Did I miss the pizza?" he asked, his face crestfallen. "I didn't think he was serious about eating it all." Kenny pouted.

Stan sighed. "We didn't even order it yet. Kyle's mom called. His dad had a heart attack and is in the hospital. It's bad, Ken." he said, going over to his other best friend. "Kyle flipped and ran to the hospital." Stan said.

Kenny's eyes got as big as saucers, and they even got a little wet. "Then why are you still here?! You could've left me a note...Gerald..." Kenny looked sad too. The Broflovski's have always been a second family to the boys. Well, to Stan and Kenny. Cartman hated them cause of their Jew-ness, he'd always said.

"Come on, we'll go see him." Stan said, getting his jacket and dragging Kenny out of the door.

...

Kyle ran to the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him. He seemed to get there pretty quickly, and he ran up to the front desk to find out what room his father was in.

"Excuse me." Kyle said to the lady behind the front desk.

"Yes? Can I help you little boy?" she asked, looking down at the panting almost-11 year old. "I'm...I'm here to see Gerald Broflovski. He's my dad. He had a heart attack." Kyle told her.

The woman looked at him with pity in her eyes. How sad. A boy this young having to go through something like this.

"Okay, just give me a moment." she started to type on her computer and nodded. "Okay. Mr. Broflovski is on the third floor, room 308. There are elevators right there, if you want to take them." she said, pointing to her left.

Kyle thanked the nice lady and ran towards the elevators.

He found his way up the stairs to his father's room quite easily. His mother was there, waiting on him to come up.

"Oh Kyle, i'm so glad that you're here, bubbeh." she said, wiping at her eyes that had been filled up with tears. Ike sat in a chair, by his father's side, looking just as upset as his mother.

"Mom." Kyle cried, going to her side, glancing at his father. He was asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Kyle's mother nodded. "He'll be fine, I think. It wasn't a very big one. They've told him to rest for now, so that's what he's doing. Just...oh Kyle, when he fell, I thought...I thought that..." she started to cry again.

Kyle nodded and sighed. "I know mom."

He looked at his father again, who looked so frail. He'd never seen his father like that and it scared the shit out of him. He went to sit next to Ike, who seemed to be getting sleepy. At 4 years old, Ike shouldn't understand or have to go through things like this, but, of course, he does. Kyle looked at his little brother. He wasn't stupid. Ike knew this was serious. Ike looked at his brother and cried. "Daddy...Kyle. Daddy." he said. Kyle nodded and pulled his little brother on his lap. "I know, little bro. Daddy's gonna be okay." he said.

"Promise?" Ike asked. Kyle blinked. Sometimes he forgot how much of a genius Ike really was.

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise." Kyle held his little brother as they both fell asleep near their father.

...

Stan and Kenny arrived at the hospital a little later, heading up the stairs to the room. There they saw the entire Broflovski family in it's entirety. Kyle, nuzzled up with Ike near their father's bed and Sheila, asleep in the corner. They sighed when they saw that Mr. Broflovski was...well, at least he was alive.

They stayed there for awhile, until the family woke up. They didn't want to bother them. It was sheila who stirred first. "Oh, Stanley. Kenneth. Kyle, wake up. Your friends are here." she told her son, who had started to stir anyway. Kyle's eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw his friends.

"Hey, dudes." his eyes were red.

"Hey. How's he doing?" Stan asked, taking a chair and sitting down in it.

"Better, I suppose. He's not...well, he's not dead, so that's good, right?" Kyle tried to smile. "I was just...I was so worried that he'd die." Kyle confessed.

"...now...I'm made of...tougher stuff than that." came a voice from right beside them.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Dad. You're awake." Kyle said.

Kyle's dad smiled. "Yeah...I'm just...I'm still so tired. I feel like death." he joked.

Ike looked up. "Death?" he repeated, afraid.

"No, Ike. Daddy's fine." Gerald told his son. "I shouldn't have made a joke like that, huh?" he said.

Kyle sighed at got up, stretching his back. It popped a bit.

"Kyle. I'm going to be fine. You don't have to stay here with me all night." Kyle's father said, looking at his eldest.

"But-"

"No buts. If something happens, which it won't, your mother will call you. Why don't you go back to your friend's house. I'll be fine here. Don't worry." Gerald said.

Kyle looked at his father, who seemed to be quite alert, and nodded. "Okay. I will. You want me to bring Ike?" he asked.

Sheila pipped up. "No, Kyle, you go on ahead, bubbeh. Ike's fine with me." his mother told him. "You go on back to Stan's okay?" she asked. Kyle nodded and gave his parents a hug. "Love you." he told his mother, then his father.

"You too, squirt." Kyle said to his brother, ruffling his hair.

Stan placed a hand on his super-best friend's shoulder. "Come on." he said.

Kyle smiled. He always felt better with Stan around.

"Yeah." and then the three friends left to go back to Stan's house. It wasn't really that far of a walk, and no one really said anything on the way back. Stan could see that Kyle was obviously really still worried about his father, but didn't say anything.

When they got back to Stan's house, Stan's parents were there, along with Shelly, and they looked livid. They didn't know what had happened yet.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" his parents weren't happy. They had gone out with Shelly and had apparently hadn't heard the news yet about Gerald. They'd come home to see an empty house and broken picture frames.

Shelly smiled. "You're gonna get it, turds!" she pointed and spat through her facepiece.

Stan decided to explain. "Well...we were here having our sleepover when Sheila called. Kyle's dad was admitted to the hospital. He'd had a heart attack. We went straight there." Stan explained.

Almost immediately, the accusatory tone had left them, and they went up to Kyle, consoling him and patting him on the back, offering cocoa. Yeah, they were parents.

Kyle shook his head. "No thank you. I just really want to go to sleep."

"Have you eaten yet, sweetheart?" Sharon asked the boys, who shook their heads. "We were going to order a pizza, but...then...Sheila called." Stan explained.

Sharon nodded her head, and picked up the phone. "Well, you boys need to eat first. I'll order some pizza. What kind?" she asked.

"Pepperoni/Sausage." Stan said, feeling how hungry he actually was. They'd not had anything to eat all day, he realized.

Mrs. Marsh nodded and went into the kitchen to order some pizzas. His parents and Shelly had yet to eat either, so they ordered 3. Kyle sat down on the couch in the living room and waited. Stan put in a movie and kept Kyle close to him while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Kyle's spirits were getting better, and he even smiled every once in a while. When the pizzas came, everyone ate at least 3 slices, except Kyle who only nibbled on 1. They had an entire pizza left when the phone rang again.

Mrs. Marsh answered it. "Hello? Oh hi, Sheila. Hm...okay. Yes, I'll tell him. Byebye." she clicked the phone off and went into the living room.

"Kyle? That was your mother. She said that your father's going to be just fine and that they're thinking of releasing him on Tuesday. She wanted to call and let you know so you don't worry anymore tonight, okay, sweetheart?" Today was Sunday, so they were only going to hold Gereld for one more day.

Kyle's smile surfaced again and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That's great."

Kyle ate another 2 slices of pizza that night.

...

A/N: There it is! How're you liking the story so far? REVIEW!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	9. To Hogwarts

A/N: WHAT'S UP?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

So Gerald was doing much better, and on Tuesday, as promised by the doctor, he was released, which was a big relief to his family. They went to see "The Closet" with Kenny, and before they knew it, summer break was here. They only had a few more months until they left. While they were really excited, Stan and Kyle didn't like the idea of leaving without Kenny. Stan even sent a letter to Professor Tran, begging for them to be allowed to bring Kenny. He sent a very nice letter back, explaining the impossibility, but giving them a fake address to have muggle post sent to, so Kenny could write to them.

Since they only had a few months together with their friends and Cartman, they decided to make the most of it. They went to movies, swimming pools, the beach and to the amusement park. The sun rose and set everyday, and September kept getting closer and closer. Before any of them knew it, August had come, Kyle's birthday had passed (and as promised, an AWESOME surprise to Disney World) and Kenny was now starting his first day of middle school. Cartman had been ecstatic. "You mean the jew's leaving? Sweeeeet."

"This sucks." Kenny said, saying goodbye to his friends for the day. Stan and Kyle had a little bit more to go until they went to Hogwarts.

Stan and Kyle nodded. "You'll write?" they asked.

Kenny nodded. "Everyday." he said.

They smiled. "Good. Come over after school and we'll hang out." they said. Kenny nodded. "I will."

And he did, everyday for the rest of the month. When the 31st rolled around, the reality that they were leaving sort of hit Kyle and Stan all at once.

They were headed off to Hogwarts! It was going to be a very bittersweet moment because they couldn't bring their best friend, Kenny. Cartman was just an asshole and they wouldn't have wanted to bring him anyway. Cartman would probably be the kind of wizard that would be the power hungry ego maniac waving around his wand screaming, "respect my authoritah". Of course, all of this was true in real life save for the fact that Cartman was not a wizard, which was a very fortunate thing, Kyle thought.

On August 31st, the night before they were supposed to go to Hogwarts, Kyle brought all of his things over to Stan's house, where they were going to meet for tomorrow. Stan sent Archimedes to Professor Tran, saying to collect them at Stan's house. They stayed up almost all night, chattering and wondering about their new school. The next morning, Stan's mother made a HUGE breakfast, and everyone waited around for Professor Tran after that.

**Crack! **

It was Professor Tran.

"Hello boys" he said "did you have a very good summer?" he asked.

"It was fine" Kyle replied.

"Yeah just peachy" Stan said, rolling his eyes.

**Screech!**

"God Adele. Shut up!" Kyle yelled at his bird.

Kyle's owl was becoming a bit more and more irritated at the fact that she had to stay inside her cage at all times. It wasn't as if Kyle wanted to keep her locked up, it was just that she had to stay in her cage for the train ride so she may as well get used to it now.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" asked Professor Tran.

Stan grinned. "Of course we are. We've been ready since we first found out."

"Where are your parents?" Professor Tran asked.

"My parents are on their way," Kyle told him

"And my parents are upstairs getting ready" Stan said.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Professor Tran said.

"Stan are you packed?" came a cry.

It was his mother carrying his huge trunk down the steps.

"Yeah mom thanks a lot."

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Kyle asked Professor Tran.

"Are we going to be traveling the way you showed us last time?" Stan asked excited. Obviously that was Stan's favorite way of traveling.

Professor Tran chortled a bit. "Well, I will be taking you along by side-along apparation until we get to King's Cross Station, where you and Kyle will board a train that will take you straight there."

Ding dong. Went the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Sharon said, going to answer the doorbell. It was Sheila and Gerald, who looked much better.

"Hello, Sharon." Sheila said, coming into the house. "Oh Professor Tran. You're here already? My, my. Are we late?" Sheila asked.

"No, no, right on time, actually. I'm just a tad early." he said. "Shall we go? Are we all packed?" he asked. Stan looked at Kyle and nodded. "We're ready." they said simultaneously.

"Then off we go. Grab your trunks and hang onto me, boys. Parents, you can hold onto your child. Remember to hold your breath." he said.

And they vanished from Bonanza Street.

They appeared suddenly, in what appeared to Stan and Kyle to be a very busy train station. Professor Tran handed Stan and Kyle each a ticket that said, "Platform 9 and 3/4." the boys looked at it oddly.

"What? This says..."

Professor Tran laughed. "I know, I know. Just follow me." he said, leading them through King's Cross. They got to a platform with the big number 9 on it. Next to that, is platform 10.

"Okay, boys. What I want you to do is run straight at the wall between these two platforms." Professor Tran said.

Kyle's eyes widened. "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Professor Tran smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be completely fine. It's not a solid wall for wizards. I'll bring your parents through on my own. Go on, now. Run straight. And don't be afraid you'll crash." he said.

Kyle and Stan both looked a little bit unsure, but nodded and started to run towards the barrier. They closed their eyes when they thought that they would crash, but felt nothing. When they opened their eyes again, they were on the other side.

Kyle's eyes widened when he saw the Hogwarts train.

"Wow." he gasped out.

"I know, dude." Stan said, eyes just as wide.

"Boys, over here." Professor Tran called them over. He was there with both of their parents. "I thought that your parents would like to see you off. Do you have everything you need? Your gold? Your trunk? You can put your owl over there. Do you need any help getting on the train?" he asked.

Stan and Kyle shook their heads. "No thanks. We can find a spot."

Dragging their trunks behind them, Stan and Kyle entered the train and searched for a nearby empty compartment. They found one pretty easily, and slid inside, putting away their trunk and looking out the window. There they saw their parents and Professor Tran smiling and waving. They waved back. Only a few minutes later, the train's whistle blew. They saw their parents waving furiously and they heard a voice say, "Be safe, bubbeh!"

Kyle's face turned red, but smiled and nodded, so his mother could see. She smiled back. Stan noticed his parents waving to him as well. He just waved back. Soon, the train was moving, and they were on their way.

...

Their journey to Hogwarts was smooth. Stan and Kyle were chatting about everything, from elves to those gross Gringotts goblins. Suddenly the door to their compartment opened.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." he said. He had a very thick Scottish accent.

"Not at all. Come in." Stan smiled and gestured for the boy to sit down.

"Thanks." the boy replied. The boy complied, dragging his heavy trunk inside and Kyle, being the nice guy he was, decided to help him with his luggage. Soon the boy's trunk and everything inside of it was put away. The boy sat down.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked.

Stan held out his hand for the boy to shake. He shook Stan's, then Kyle's.

"I'm Stan Marsh. This is Kyle Broflovski."

"American." the boy was slightly shocked.

They nodded. The boy smiled. "I shouldn't be surprised. They're closing down most of the American Wizard Schools."

Stan nodded. "That's what we were told."

"So, do you know what house you'll be in?" the boy asked.

Stan and Kyle both shook their heads "No." they replied.

"Yeah." his companion said. "I guess no one really knows until they get there, huh?" he asked.

Kyle nodded. "We don't really know that much about the houses, to be honest."

"Muggle borns?" the boy asked.

They nodded. The boy smiled. "I'm half an' half. Mum's a muggle and me dad's a wizard."

"So...what's your name?" Stan asked.

The boy shook his head, as if he was coming out of a daze. "Oh. How rude of me. I'm sorry. I'm Corey Entwhistle." He said, extending his pale arm for them to shake.

Stan smiled. "I've never heard that name before." Stan said.

Corey laughed. "It's odd, I know. Me mum is Scottish, so she wanted to give me a Scottish name, but I don't think it went with me dad's last name." he laughed.

There was a nice lady with a trolley that came by, with a lot of candies that Stan and Kyle had never seen before.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

They ended up getting a good bit of candy, wondering what all of it was.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Kyle asked, turning it over. He opened the box, to see a brown frog jump out of the packaging.

"Careful," Corey warned. "They'll jump away if you don't eat them quick."

Kyle eyed them oddly. "They're not real frogs, are they?" he asked.

Corey laughed. "No, it's just a spell. It's really the card that you want. Every one chocolate frog has a card of a famous witch or wizard. I've only just started collecting them myself."

"So you don't know what house you'll be in, huh?" Corey asked. Kyle and Stan just shook their heads.

"Well, my dad was a Ravenclaw, my sister's a Gryffindor, and my brother's a Hufflepuff. So I could really go any way." Corey said.

"I thought there were four houses." Kyle said.

Corey looked up. "There are. But I don't think I'll be in Slytherin. It's not known for having the best reputation."

That was all that was said on the matter. They joked around, laughed, played games. Corey showed the boys how to play a game called Exploding Snap, which turned out to be fun. The train skid to a halt, and everyone left the train.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

...

A/N: YAY! They made it to Hogwarts! Reviews are lovely.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	10. Sorted

A/N: Hey you guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a bit. I've been really sick. I went to the doctor and she said that I have an upper respiratory infection. It sucks. My boyfriend said that he doesn't mind getting sick when he kisses me. I tell him not to, but he says he doesn't care, but he will when he catches this crap. It sucks.

...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

...

They quickly donned their black robes (as it was cold outside) and Stan and Kyle looked at one another before leaving the train with Corey. As Stan, Kyle and Corey exited the train, they got their first glimpse of the castle. Hogwarts was a beautiful castle, in a valley area with surrounding mountains with a fairly large Black lake to the south of the building. On the lake, they noticed, were several boats.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" came a booming voice.

They followed the direction of the voice to see a man. He was HUGE. He was about twice as tall as an average man and about three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair, a beard that covered most of his face, and hands that were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots looked like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that looked like black beetles.

"Woah." Kyle muttered, looking up at the giant of a man.

"Firs' years. This way. Gather 'round." he said.

Soon, all of the first years were here, huddled together and looking up at this giant man. It was cold outside, so a lot of children were shivering.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the big man said, smiling big like the Cheshire cat. "M'name's Hagrid. I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. I also teach Care o' Magical Creatures class, but y'won't take that class till yer third year. Now, as first years, you lot are going to be going to Hogwarts in these boats here." he gestured to the lake with the boats in it.

Stan looked at Kyle, who was shivering just as much as he was.

"Now, let's head on. No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, ushering all of the first years into the enchanted boats. Once everyone was situated, as if by magic (and it most likely was) the boats started to move toward the castle.

Kyle kept peering over the side of the boat.

"What are you looking at?" Stan asked, wondering how Kyle could see anything in this darkness.

"I thought I saw something move down there."

"You're imagining things." Stan laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"He's probably seeing the Giant Squid. He lives in the lake." said the fourth person in their boat.

Kyle huddled a little closer to Stan until they hit land on the other side of the lake.

Everyone scurried out of their boats and into the castle, following Hagrid along the way. Approaching the doors to what seemed to be a big room, they all stopped. Hagrid left, and a stern looking witch came out to greet them.

"Welcome, first years. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and meet your classmates. Stay here. I will collect you momentarily." she said, scurrying out of the room.

It wasn't long before she came back and said, "We're ready for you now. Follow me.

All of the students lined up and marched into the Great Hall. Most of them couldn't help but look up at the ceiling in awe. The night sky was shining above them just like the sky that was outside.

"Dude." Stan whispered to Kyle.

"I know. We read about this, but I didn't think it would be this amazing."

The witch got up at the podium in the front. On the steps of the Great Hall, there was a raggedy-looking old hat. The hat had a tear where its mouth should be which opened and began to sing.

_"Oh welcome here to Hogwarts  
You new and different few_

Who've come to learn and find out  
What magic you can do

_But before all of your classes  
You need to come sit here_

_I'll sort you right  
No need to fight_

_No need to worry or to fear_

_So consider the different ways  
Of the houses you could be in,_

_I will tell you all about them,  
So let me now begin._

_You could belong to Gryffindor  
Where bravery is top_

_Or perhaps in Hufflepuff  
Where loyalty never stops_

_In perchance old Ravenclaw,  
For those who have some wit_

_Or maybe yet in Slytherin  
yes, maybe that's your fit._

_So come on up and put me on  
I'll tell you where to go_

_Don't be shy, give me a try  
And now I end my show._

When the raggidy old hat was finished singing, the witch opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"she said. "Now when I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.."

"Aster, Forrest!"

A boy with brown hair that looked scared to death walked up. The hat was placed on his head when,

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered and cheered while the rest of the houses just simply clapped.

"Abbey, Harold!"

This boy looked mean and snotty, like Cartman. He was a bit fat like Cartman too, just without the hat.

"Slytherin!"

And then...

"Broflovski, Kyle!"

Kyle gulped but went up to the stool where the hat was placed on his head.

_OOhhhh...hello, Mr. Broflovski. My, my, you certainly have been through a lot in your short lifetime, haven't you? Hmmm...let's see...Where to put you? You're very brave...perhaps Gryffindor? Yes...a very brave lad. You're a very loyal friend...but you don't seem to strike me as a Hufflepuff. You're not Slytherin material...but your brain...my, my...you have SUCH potential. So...there's really only one place for you..._

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws cheered as Kyle smiled and took off the hat, joining his fellow Ravenclaws.

"Brown, Charlotte!"

"Gryffindor!

...

"Cuffe, Alexander!"

"Ravenclaw!"

...

"Dobbs, Emily!"

"Slytherin!"

...

"Entwhistle, Corey!"

Their new friend went up to the hat, which had barely touched his head before...

"Ravenclaw!"

Corey grinned and went to sit down right next to Kyle.

"Manley, Gregory!"

"Gryffindor!"

...

"Marsh, Stanley!"

Stan sighed as he took his turn. The hat was placed on his head and then spoke to him.

_Hello Mr. Marsh. Let's see...where should I put you?...oh my, you seem to be a perfect match for just about anything. Hmmm._

The hat actually was working on him for about 6 whole minutes. (Making him a hatstall.)

_"Can I just go with Kyle?" Stan asked the hat._

_The hat smiled to himself. Loyalty to a friend. Very well. You seem very well suited for it anyways._

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled.

Stan smiled and went to go sit with Kyle and their new friend Corey. After that, they only half paid attention to anything else.

"Moon, Ashley!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ramsbottom, Martha!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Rivers, Travis!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Spinkenreather, Haymitch!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stimpson, Taylor!"

"Gryffindor!

"Vane, Laura!"

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Dominique !"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Roxanne !"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zanitch, Racheal!"

"Ravenclaw!"

And with that, the sorting was over.

The old witch stood before them and waved her hands. "Now that we're all sorted and comfortable. Let the feast begin!"

...

A/N: Like I said, guys I'm really sorry for not updating. I've been REALLY sick.

Review, please?

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	11. Common Room

A/N: Okay, so I'm single now, but it was mutual. (He was more like a brother, anyway.) But his chief pissed me off immensely. So, if you don't know, we are wiccan, and his chief found his Book of Shadows and it explicitly says not to read it if it's not yours. (If you don't know, it's his "bible" equivalent-like the quran to Muslims and the Bible to Christians)and his chief took it and read it aloud to their entire department. Ugh. His chief got written up though, so that's good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When the feast was over, the stern looking witch (whom they had found out was named McGonagall-the one who'd sent them their letters) waved her arms and all of the food had dissapeared from their sight.

"Hello." came a voice.

Kyle looked up to see a boy of about 15 or 16 looking at him, Stan and Corey.

"Umm...hi." Kyle muttered.

The boy smiled. "Don't be shy. My name is Robert Hillard II. But you can call me Bobby." he held out his hand for Kyle, Stan and Corey to shake. "Welcome to Ravenclaw." he said.

Stan shook his hand. "Thanks."

The boy shook Corey's hand next. "Are you all excited to be here? Our house is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards reside. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, thought that learning was the most important- above all else, and she was right. What's the point of coming to school if you're not going to learn, right?" Bobby smiled, his eyes alight.

Corey smiled. "Right."

"Well, since the feast is over, I suppose it's time to be getting on up to bed. You little first years have had quite the day, haven't you? I'm a prefect-just like my father'd been. You can follow me. I'll show you to the common room." Everyone was starting to leave, each with their own respective houses. Kyle saw some kids going downstairs, some going near a pile of large barrels stacked in a shadowy stone recess on a right-hand side corridor, and a group of other students going up the moving staircases. Kyle, Stan and Corey however, followed the rest of their fellow Ravenclaws up to the fifth floor on the west side, where they follow Prefect Bobby Hillard up a spiraling staircase to a wooden door with a golden eagle knocker on it.

"What does man love more than life,  
Fear more than death or mortal strife,  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
And what contented men desire,  
What misers spend, and spendthrifts save,  
And all men carry to the grave?" the knocker asked.

"Hmmm..." Hillard thought aloud, humming in his head. "Any idea anyone?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"Correct." the eagle knocker said, swinging the door opened.

Kyle was stunned. Had he really just solved that riddle? He smiled and Stan placed an arm around his shoulders. "That's my super-best friend. Smart as a whip." he grinned, ruffling Kyle's hair.

Kyle swat Stan's hand away. "Stop, Stan." he smiled back, nevertheless.

"Good job, Kyle." Bobby said, leading them inside. "That one even had me stumped."

"I wasn't meaning to answer it." Kyle muttered.

"Don't admit that, just take the compliment, prat." Bobby did the same thing Stan did and ruffled Kyle's untamely jewfro. Kyle pouted.

Hillard led them all into the Ravenclaw common room. All of the first years gasped in awe. The common room had graceful arched windows, walls that were hung with blue and bronze silk, and a domed ceiling that is painted with stars, echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founderer, sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above. A fire is lit in the fireplace and the room is filled with warmth and a comforting feeling.

Bobby Hillard started to speak again. "Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. I'm sure you'll have a good night here. Our dormitories are in turrets off this main tower. We have four-poster beds that are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns. The girls dorms are up their and to your left, the boys are on the right. All of your belongings have already been brought up. You will find your class schedules posted on the notice board tomorrow morning, but for now, try to get some sleep. Breakfast tomorrow is from 6-8 am, so be up if you want to eat. Any questions? No? Okay, guys have a good night." he said, walking up the steps.

Stan and Kyle took no time going upstairs to see their stuff had already been brought up. They chose beds right next to each other and started to unpack.

**Screech, Screech!**

"Adele...oh, baby I'm sorry." Kyle said, going up to his bird and setting her free. She immediately flew out of the window. Stan followed suit with Archimedes, who was just as antsy and flew right behind Adele.

"Poor bird." Corey commented, getting into bed.

"She must hate being in that cage for so long." Kyle muttered.

Stan sighed. "Comeon, let's get to bed." he said, placing an arm on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looked up at his super-best friend and grinned. They were finally here. This was what they'd been looking forward to for months.

Kyle nodded and got in his own bed, Stan following right behind him, the sound of the wind whistling around the windows putting them straight to sleep.

...

A/N: Guys I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	12. Transfiguration

A/N: Hi guys. I'm feeling better now. I got really sick again, not soon after I was feeling better and was in bed for about 3 days. Ugh. It royally sucked. BUT, fever down, and a 4 day weekend did wonders and here I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

...

The next morning, Kyle woke up around 7am. Stan was already awake and putting on his robes for the day. Stan saw Kyle stir and smirked.

"Morning, sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" he asked.

Kyle nodded groggily. "Great. In fact, probably the best sleep I've ever had." he stretched, getting out of bed.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. The wind put me to sleep and woke me up. Magical." he smiled.

Kyle scoffed, but nodded and started to get dressed himself. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Just after 7. Breakfast is still on for an hour. Want to go eat?" he asked. Kyle nodded. "Sure. Just let me put my robes on." Kyle said.

Stan smiled. "Okay, our timetable's out for the day. It's posted on the bulletin board just like Bobby said, so you might want to write it down. I'll wait for you in the common room." Stan said, going down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room.

Kyle continued to get dressed and grabbed his backpack. He'd noticed some of the students had a different carrier, but he was used to his backpack at his muggle school, so why change? Stan had used his backpack too. Kyle gathered all of his items and placed them in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and going downstairs. He quickly jotted down the class schedule and followed Stan down to the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served.

"Hi." Kyle said to Corey, sitting down next to him. "What're you reading?" he asked, filling up his plate with sausages.

"The Daily Prophet." he said, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Yeah? Anything good?" Stan asked, filling up his own plate.

"No. Rubbish as usual. Freaking morons don't know what they're saying. Fucking Skeeter." Corey placed the newspaper on the table and started to eat with them as well.

"Who?" Kyle asked, putting a fork full of sausage in his mouth.

Corey sighed. "Rita Skeeter. She'll write anything about anyone. Only 1/4 of it is actually true." he said.

"Oh. What's she saying?" Kyle asked, looking at the picture.

Corey sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "See for yourself." he said, gesturing to the paper.

There was a man on the front cover. Kyle immediately didn't like the looks of this man. In big bold letters there was a title. "Riddle Me This: The Views, Goals, Ambitions and Demise of a Misjudged Wizard." by Rita Skeeter.

_ Everyone thinks that they know the story of Tom Riddle, aka, "Lord Voldemort", but who was he really? This reporter is determined to find out. I've interviewed people about this man, and of course we all hear the normal, "He was pure evil" line all the time, because that's what we were led to believe. But is that who he really was? Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on December 31st, 1926, a half-blood wizard and the son of wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr., and witch Merope Gaunt, who died shortly after childbirth. _

_Tom Riddle Sr. left his wife soon after she became pregnant with their son, having been enchanted by another witch that had brewed a love potion, forcing him to fall in love with her and leave behind the family that he loved dearly. Poor Merope, distressed and unaware that he was under love potion, took off from their home, and ended up at a Muggle orphanage, where she gave birth to her son. Unable to tear her heart away from her one true love, Merope named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father- a Muggle. Tom Riddle was the most talented pupil to ever attend Hogwarts. Tom was a poor, but brilliant, parent-less, brave, school prefect, who was a model student. _

_During the first attacks when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, Tom revealed the monster that had terrorized the school. He was an exceedingly handsome and polite child, and Riddle achieved outstanding grades in every examination he took, eventually leaving Hogwarts and going on to a brief employment at a shop that offered confidential valuation service for unusual and ancient wizarding artefacts, that may have been inherited by the best wizarding families. One particular day, Tom went to visit Hepzibah Smith,who trusted him enough to show him Slytherin's locket, the locket that should have rightfully been his. Tom tried to buy this locket off of her, but she did not wish to give it up. Smith's house-elf Hokey overheard how valuable it was, and murdered poor Ms. Smith and took the locket. _

_Tom then soon quit his job, as he didn't wish to be linked to murder in any way. This wizard was a decent but misguided man, and in his quest for blood unification, was seen as a Muggle-hating evil wizard by those who didn't understand him. He told people that he didn't want any blood to be spilled, but people didn't want to listen. So who was he really? Read My newest book on the subject: Tom Riddle: An Inside Look._

Kyle stopped reading and looked at Corey. "This is Voldemort? The man she's talking about? He doesn't sound like we've heard."

Corey looked at Kyle. "He was evil. He killed Muggle-borns for fun. Rita Skeeter is a lying manipulative bitch who only cares about getting a good story, whether it's true or not." he put his plate down.

"I don't have much of an appetite anymore." Stan said, glaring at the newspaper.

"Me either. When's class?" Kyle said, pulling out what he'd written down this morning.

"Soon. Transfiguration, with Hufflepuff." Stan said, looking down. "Where's that?"

"I think it's near the Middle Courtyard..." Corey said, getting up and gathering his things. Stan and Kyle did the same, following Corey.

He was right, and they soon found the transfiguration class, 1B near the south side of the Courtyard. 1st years were all finding their seats by themselves, so Kyle sat next to Stan, who sat next to Corey. The old witch from the sorting soon came in and let herself be known.

"Hello class. My name is Professor McGonagall, and welcome to your first Transfiguration class. Can anyone tell me what Transfiguration is?" she asked.

A few hands raised in the air, Kyle's one of them. McGonagall pointed to a girl with blonde hair. "Yes, Miss..."

"Martha Ramsbottom. Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most, if not all, objects and as with most forms of magic it includes, but is hardly limited to Transfiguration spells." she said.

Professor McGonagall looked flabbergasted. "Yes. That's right. Almost word for word. Take 5 points to Hufflepuff then, Miss Ramsbottom. Transfiguration is, put quite simply changing the form of one object into another. Transfiguration is divided into four branches. There are transformation, vanishment, conjuration and untransfiguration. Can anyone give me an example of the first?" she asked.

Most of the same people put their hands up. McGonagall called on a different person this time. "Yes, Mister...?"

"Rivers. Travis Rivers. And Transformation is where it deforms or alters the object in some way?" he said it more like a question. Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, that's right. Take 5 points to Gryffindor." she smiled.

The blonde girl's hand shot in the air again.

"Yes, Miss Ramsbottom?" she asked.

"Excuse me, professor, but isn't it also true that transformation is divided into three sub-types, each with their own divisions and all of which overlap with one another to some degree? And can't it also pertain to the most complex and dangerous forms of transfiguration too? For example, Petrification is a form of transformation and is very dark, complicated and powerful magic, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's very true, Miss Ramsbottom. Take 5 more points to Hufflepuff. Now can anyone give me an example of Vanishment?"

The same people. This time, she called on Kyle. "Yes, what is your name?"

"Kyle Broflovski." Kyle sounded so small. "Vanishment is where you make things go into non-being? I read that...but I'm not sure what it means." he said. "Yes, yes. Take 5 points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Broflovski. It means that when you vanish something, is goes nowhere, which is to say, everywhere. An item is made up of atoms yes? What Vanishment does is disrupt those atoms and makes them scatter everywhere, which vanishes the object. Vanishment is moderately difficult, so you won't be learning this until your fourth year, but you should at least know about it now. It is considered one of the hardest transfigurations to be tested on in one's O.W.L. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished. Like things that are vertebrates and invertebrates are particularly tricky. Now...what about Conjuration? Anyone?"

This time, no one raised their hand except for Martha Ramsbottom.

"Yes, again?"

"Conjuration is the art of conjuring things, which is the opposite of vanishing them. When you vanish, you send things into nonbeing, but when you conjure, you take them from nonbeing."

"Excellent. Take another 5 points."

"And lastly, Untransfiguration. This is the art of reversing a previous transfiguration, so it is considered both a transfiguration and a counter-spell. It would not be used until your sixth year." McGonagall said. Martha's face puckered up, as if she was wishing that she could answer that question as well.

"Today, however, we will only be focusing on the first-Transformation. If you'll look behind me, there is a formula on the board." she said.

Everyone looked at the board which at first no one had really paid attention to before. There was a formula written down for them:

t=[(w*c)/(v*a)]*Z

Of course at first they had no idea what it was that they were looking at. But when McGonagall explained that w was their wand, c was concentration, v was viciousness and a was their body weight, they started to understand a little bit better. McGonagall passed out some matches-one to each person.

"Now, keeping that formula in mind. I want you to take out your wands, point it at your match, and say very clearly, "Compositus Verto." she demonstrated this with her own match, which immediately turned into a needle.

There was a bustling about as all of the students got out their wands and did as instructed. Kyle was pretty good, getting his match to get pointier, but not a full match. Corey's match just stayed like it was, no matter how many times he said the incantation.

Poor Stan on the other hand had managed to transfigure the match not to a needle, but into a...beetle? Yep, that was a beetle all right, and it was quickly scurrying away. "Professor!" Stan raised his hand in the air. "My match just ran away."

Professor McGonagall smiled, chuckled a bit, and then gave Stan another match. "Here you go, Marsh. Try to make a NEEDLE this time, yeah?"

Stan's face reddened, but he nodded nevertheless. Stan couldn't get his match to do anything this time, but he felt better by the end of the lesson, because only Martha Ramsbottom and Kyle had managed to sucessfully transfigure their matchs to needles. So when class was over, Stan could only hope that he was better at Potions that he was at Transfiguration, because that was what they had next.

...

A/N: And there is the next chapter. I'm ALIVE, yes. Review? It makes me smile.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	13. Moving On

A/N: Hey guys. The address I wrote down for that "bullshit school" actually is a school, and that is actually their address, however they are a regular boys' boarding school, and are in no way affiliated with wizards, so please do not contact them asking for a Hogwarts letter. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Harry Potter, or Monmouth School for Boys. Unfortunately.

...

The three friends scurried quickly out of McGonagall's class to Potions class, with a Professor named Slughorn. He was an enormously fat, bald, old man. Short, he had an immense belly, so large that the buttons on his waistcoat looked like they were about to burst off. He has a shiny pate, prominent, gooseberry coloured eyes, and an enormous, silver, walrus-like moustache. Kyle couldn't help but think that he looked like what Cartman might look like when he got older. Of course, Slughorn wasn't as viciously cruel as Cartman was, and he had a sort of kindness in his eyes-something you would never see from the fat tub of lard from South Park.

"Now now, first years. Welcome to your first potions class. Now, I would like you to take out your books and make a Cure for Boils. The ingredients are all here in the cupboard, and you have until the end of class to do so. But please remember: the cauldron must be taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, or the cauldron will melt and create a horrid odour, and if it spills will cause the skin to erupt in viscous boils. And no one wants that, now do we?"

Stan looked down at the book,

**Magical Drafts and Potions**

**Brewing instructions.**

Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.  
Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.  
Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.  
Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.  
Wave your wand.  
Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes.  
Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.  
Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.  
Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.  
Stir 5 times, clockwise.  
Wave your wand to complete the potion.

...

Stan was much better at Transfiguration than he was at potions, which was saying something. Kyle had excelled in the potions class, making a perfect Cure for Boils on his first try.

"It's like cooking. Simple." he told Stan. Stan was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to find his niche, and was starting to give up. Kyle thankfully helped him with his Cure for Boils potion, which turned the weirdest blackish grey inky color.

Stan was distraught by the end of the lesson, and Kyle's Cure for Boils was perfect. With Kyle's help he had managed to get his potion to turn from the black color it was to the color it was supposed to be.

Lunch came, and with it, Stan's mood improved dramatically. He always felt better when he had food in his stomach. Broom Flight Class was next and Stan felt as if he was going to be just as horrible at this as he was with everything else.

"Good Afternoon, Class. My name is Madam Hooch. I will be your flying instructor for this year. As this is my last year teaching, I expect you will all make it a good year, yes? Now, everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. I want you to stick out your right hand over your broom and yell "up".

Much to Stan's surprise, the broom jumped straight into his hand.

"..wha...?" Stan stared down at the broom in his hand. It felt like it hardly weighed anything at all.

Kyle, who was standing next to him, was having a few difficulties of his own. His broom moved a little, but stayed put on the ground. Kyle looked a bit scared at the broom, a look that said too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

"Now, I want you to grab your broom and mount it. Grip it tight." Stan smirked at this. Oh God, he'd been hanging around Kenny too long.

"Each of you are to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. 3...2...1..." **Whistle.**

Stan did as he was told, his broom didn't go any higher or lower than he wanted to, he hovered, leaned forward and touched down. Perfectly. Kyle was jumping, but nothing was happening. He looked really scared of flying.

"Calm down, Kyle. Don't fly if you don't want to." Stan touched his shoulder.

Kyle looked at his best friend and smiled. "Thanks, Stan."

Stan's hand stayed on Kyle shoulder a little longer before he pulled away.

At dinner, they were surprised to get mail. Already? Archimedes brought Stan a letter from his parents. He had sent his owl to them the night he got sorted and told them that he was in the Ravenclaw house. They hadn't really known what that'd meant, but said that they were proud of him just the same. Kyle'd gotten a similar letter from his parents. Stan and Kyle quickly wrote them back explaining the traits of each house. A school owl then swooped down to their table with a letter in his mouth. It had Kyle and Stan's name on the one letter and there was a return address in the top left corner. It'd obviously had been sent by muggle mail, as there was a stamp on the right corner, and some bullshit address in the middle of the letter.

Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh  
Monmouth School for Boys  
Almshouse Street  
Monmouthshire  
NP25 3XP  
Wales

The return address was Kenny's.

...

Dear Stan and Kyle,

How are you? Are you doing okay? It must be fun being in London, though I don't know why this address says Wales. Is that part of London? I'm not sure. Anyway, everything's the same here. Fatass is being fatass, and 6th grade is going by sluggishly. It seems like it will never end, and we only just started. We've started doing fractions in Math and even without Kyle here, Cartman's still been spewing hate about the jews, making jokes about "How many holocaust victims can we split in half to make a fraction?" and shit like that. Don't worry Kyle, I'll kill him for you. He's not really been hanging out with me much anymore, started playing football, which actually surprised me. The coach says that his "big bones" would be beneficial to the team, but I think that he's banging Cartman's mom. No surprise there either. So Cartman's getting some jock friends, and I've actually started to hang out with Butters more. He's really not a bad person. I feel kinda bad that we all used to rip on him so much. Anyway, Clyde and Token didn't end up going here, they all went to some other middle school in North Park, because it was closer, and I guess I'll miss them? I don't know, I never really cared much about them. Wendy misses you Stan, but she's moving on. She started dating some jock that Cartman hangs around. I forget what his name is. Anyways, that's pretty much what's going on around here, what's going on up there in England? Is is fun? Take pictures!

Best friends forever,

Kenny McCormick.  
...

Stan and Kyle immediately scrawled out a quick reply to Kenny with his address and the bullshit return address and gave it to the owl, which took it god knows where.

"So...Wendy's moved on." Kyle looked at Stan for a reaction.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"You alright, dude?" Kyle asked.

Stan smiled and pat Kyle's back. "A'course. Now come on, we're late for Herbology."

Kyle looked at his friend who was smiling big. He was glad Wendy had moved on. Kyle was a bit shocked. Stan had always been completely head over heels for that girl. Well, they were on opposite sides of the planet, so that didn't help any relationship. Kyle smiled too, and looked at Stan.

_'I'm glad he moved on too.' _Kyle thought.

...


	14. Going Home

A/N: Hey what's up?

Disclaimer: I no own it.

...

Classes came and went, and Stan and Kyle were learning a lot. Kyle helped Stan with his potions and his transfiguration, and Stan comforted Kyle every time he had to get on a broom in Madam Hooch's class. It seemed that Corey was very good at Herbology, so Stan and Kyle went to him every time they had trouble with it, and Stan was very very good at Charms, he came to find out, which was taught by their head of house, Professor Flitwick. Kyle was equally as good, so often times they would stay up practicing charms that they normally wouldn't learn until their 2nd or 3rd year.

History of Magic with Binns was...interesting to say the least. Kyle almost freaked out when they saw that their teacher was a ghost, but at least he wasn't a pervert like Garrison had been, so they really had no room to complain. And he was nice, for the most part. Just slow and sluggish when he glided across the room. And Astronomy, which was taught by Professor Tran, everyone was good at. All they really had to do was pay attention in class.

They had a great Halloween feast, which included pumpkin pie, candy corn, and caramalized apples. They also had a HUGE ham, which included a bunch of side dishes from all over the globe, so everyone had their favorites. After the feast, there had been a Halloween party in the common room. Kyle, Stan and Corey all had a great time, but Bobby made sure they went to bed at a reasonable hour, because they still all had classes the next day.

And so class and school went on and on. They received many letters from Kenny, going back and forth with the letters, and their parents sent letters to them too, commending them for getting into the "smart house" now that they knew what it meant. Of course, they still really had no idea. Christmas started to get closer and closer and the Great Hall was being decorated, filled with 12 Christmas trees, festoons of holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas-oriented accents. Fairies were flying around the trees; everlasting icicles were applied to the banisters of the Grand Staircase and warm, dry snow fell from the Enchanted Ceiling of the Great Hall. The tables in the Great Hall are strewn with wizard Crackers, and filled with real sized hats, wizard chess sets, live mice and jokes. One night, when they were heading up to the Ravenclaw tower, Stan and Kyle heard the suits of armour singing Christmas carols.

Of course, Stan and Kyle started to pack a week in advance, but it wasn't until about 2 or 3 days before they left that they were asked by a passing professor if they were going to stay for the holidays. Of course they said no, because they had family to go home to. The day they were to leave, they packed up everything and headed for the train. They couldn't wait to see their parents again.

Stan and Kyle's parents wrote and told them that they were all going to have a sit-down Hanukkah/Christmas celebration, since they were both coming home after being away for so long. Stan and Kyle smiled at their parent's willingness to merge the two holidays for the sake of their children.

When they arrrived home, (once again by side-along apparation with Professor Tran, who didn't stay at all this time "It's your holiday, boys, I'll be back to collect you in two weeks." he informed.) they were greeted with hugs and kisses from both parents who had decked out the Marsh's house with Stars of David and Santa Clauses. They had put up a nice Christmas tree with a Star of David on top of it. A menorah was the centerpiece of the table, with a few Christmas cookies on a plate.

"Welcome home, bubbeh!" Sheila said, engulfing her child in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi mom." he breathed out, laughing as he went to hug his father. Stan did the same with his parents.

"How's school going, boys? Learn any magic?" Gereld asked.

Kyle smirked. "Of course dad. That's what we're there for."

"Show us a magic trick, eh Stanley?" Randy asked.

Stan smiled. "Can't. Not in school."

Randy looked sad. "Not even a little one?"

"Sorry, Dad. No can do."

"Gawl..." Randy pouted.

Stan and Kyle shared a smile. Their parents were odd ones. "Tell you what. You can look at my spellbooks." Stan smiled, opening his book and handing his Dad a book on A History of Magic.

Randy's mood immediately brightened.

"Come in properly boys, out of the cold. Jesus, it's freezing outside." the mothers took their sons inside and up to their bedrooms so they could unpack. Since Kyle stayed the night so often anyway, they decided he would just stay with Stan in his room and had put up an extra bed. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, and though Stan and Kyle had just gotten home, they were extremely tired from the ride over. Apparation takes a lot out of the person, even if it's just side-along.

There soon came a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Stan asked.

It was Sharon, coming to see to them. "I know you boys just got back, and it is pretty late, so I just wanted to check on you and see if you're okay. Are you boys hungry? Did you eat?" Sharon asked.

Stan smiled. "We're fine mom. We ate on the train." _Of course, it was just a bunch of sweets..._Stan thought, but his mom really didn't need to know that.

"Okay baby, if you're sure. It's just late, and I didn't want you to go hungry. Are you boys going to head to bed now?" she asked.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, it was a very tiring ride." Kyle said, yawning a bit.

Sharon smiled. "Well, okay, boys. I'll see you in the morning. I'm so glad you're home." she smiled.

Stan and Kyle smiled back. "Me too mom." Stan said.

Sharon smiled and closed the door, leaving the boys alone.

"I'm exhausted, dude." Stan muttered, crawling into his bed. Oh how he'd missed his own bed. Not that the Ravenclaw beds weren't awesome, but there was just something about being home in your real bed.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle muttered, pulling off his clothes and putting on his pajamas.

"This year's going by so fast." Stan said, still yawning.

"It's because we're finally enjoying school." Kyle mumbled, starting to doze off.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd stay away in a history class, but Binns brings the class alive." Stan said.

Kyle yawned. "You're trying to be funny, and failing. Now, goodnight. I'm going to sleep." he said, rolling over in his bed.

"Yeah...hey did you tell Corey to owl us over the holidays?" Stan asked.

"I'm sure he'll do it on his own, Stan." Kyle mumbled.

"I guess so. I'll miss him, won't you?"

"..."

"Kyle?"

"zzzz..." Kyle had fallen asleep.

Stan smiled and looked at his sleeping form for a minute before turning off the lights and going to sleep himself.

...

A/N: Well today I permed my hair. It finally curls. I'm so excited. I have work, so I'll try to write more later.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	15. Christnukkah

Happy Christnukkah, everyone!

Disclaimer: Nope.

...

The sun peaked out through the window the next morning. The boys still asleep, were unaware of anything. The thing that woke them up was the incessant tapping on the window. Kyle was the one to wake up first, and he adjusted his eyesight to see Archimedes tapping on the window. In his beak was a letter. Adele followed after him, no letter in her mouth.

"What?" Kyle wondered going to open the window. The birds flew in and Archimedes dropped the letter onto Stan, then went to accompany Adele, who was nipping at him affectionately.

Stan woke up now, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your owl brought that." Kyle said, nodding to the letter on Stan. Stan looked at the letter and smiled. It was from Corey.

"It's from Corey." he told Kyle.

Kyle smiled. "Already? That was fast."

"Well, I do miss him too." Stan said, unfurling the note. It read:

Dear Stan and Kyle,

How are you? I'm doing well. Coming back home to Scotland is very nice. I didn't know if you would get this all the way from here. How fast do your birds fly? I don't want to tire them out or nothin'. I'm doing alright. My mum's been trying to wheen herself off coffee, and she's a little tense, but all in all she's the same. I know you've never met her, but you should come round once over the holidays. My sister's been taking the piss outta me ever since I came back. She and I've always gotten along, I don't know what's up with her. Maybe it's her relationship problems? I dunno, but she can suck my bobby if she's not getting a better attitude. She's Gryffindor, too. She should know better than to mess with me. We're smarter anyway, right? Me brother's taking my side. He's loyal, why he's in the badger, yeah? I'm joshin, really, but I do miss you all. Let me know how's in going on in the states.

Love,

Corey.

"Wow, he's Scottish." Stan laughed, handing the letter over to Kyle, who quickly read it. Kyle laughed.

There was a knock on the door. "Boys? Are you up yet?" It was Sheila.

"Yes, mom." Kyle said, opening the door.

"Hurry up, bubbeh, It's Christmas Eve, and you two are going to help us decorate the tree."

"Okay, mom." Kyle said.

"Better get dressed." Stan said.

"Yeah. We'll write to Corey later, yeah?" Kyle asked.

Stan nodded. "Sure. We're going to have to teach that boy to use a computer."

Kyle grinned.

...

"So boys, how's school going?" Sheila asked, sitting down with the two boys whom had just arrived home.

"Good, I guess. Charms is the best." Stan said, grinning. He loved Charms, because they came so easily to him. Kyle agreed, Charms was good, but Kyle excelled in everything else. Well, except flying.

"Flying's scary." Kyle said.

Stan shook his head. "You're crazy. It's the best. Best feeling in the world, up on a broom...I think I might try out for the Quidditch team next year." Stan's eyes shone.

"We've only been 3 feet in the air." Kyle countered.

"And you're still scared." Stan told him. Kyle pouted.

"It's not normal."

Stan smiled. "Kyle, we're magic. What about us is normal?"

"What's quidditch?" Randy asked.

"Sport." Stan said, reaching for a cookie.

"You mean like football?" Gereld asked.

Kyle shook his head. "No. It's a barbaric sport. The game is played by two teams of seven people. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker and involves four balls called a quaffle, two bludger balls, and a golden keeper guards the goal posts, while the three chasers score goals with the quaffle by tossing it into one of the opposing team's goal posts. The two beaters keep the bludgers away from their team and hit the bludgers towards the opposing team, where someone could easily get hurt mind you, and the seeker catches the golden snitch to end the game. The team whose seeker catches the snitch is awarded 150 points. If Stan played this game he'd end up in the hospital wing after one game." Kyle told them.

The adults blinked, unaware of what Kyle'd just said, but after repeating himself a few times, simplifying words into muggle lingo, his parents and Stan's parents soon got the gist.

"Wow, so you're going to try out for this quidittch team, Stan?" his father asked.

Stan smiled. "Yup. Next year. First years usually aren't very good, so I'm going to keep practicing for next year."

"Well, good for you Stanley! Picking up sports just like your old man. Y'know, I played football back in high school and there was this one girl who..."

Stan really didn't listen to anymore of what his father was saying. Randy kept going, "Blah, blah, blah wizard, blah. It's like all they could talk about was their magic. Maybe it'll die down later in their years when everyone's gotten used to it.

**Ding dong.**

"Who could that be?" Sharon wondered, going to answer the door.

The smiling face of Kenny McCormick stood at their doorstep.

"Dude!" he grinned. Kyle smiled and Stan stood up to engulf their friend in a hug. It'd been too long since they'd seen Kenny.

"Kenny!" Kyle was just as ecstatic to see their friend.

"KYLE!" Kenny hugged him back. "How are you? They treating you well in that all boys school, or what? No bullies, right? I'd have to go beat them up for you." Kenny grinned.

Kyle smiled. As if Kenny could force his way into Hogwarts. He'd love to see him try. "Oh yeah. Treating me great. I've got Stan to watch my back, so it's all good."

Kenny smiled and threw his arms around Stan and Kyle. "It's so good to see you both."

"Kenny. How great to see you again. Would you like to stay for lunch?" Sharon asked. She hadn't seen much of the boy since the boys went off to Hogwarts.

"Sure, Mrs. Marsh." Kenny would never pass up a free meal.

"Then come on in, it's freezing outside."

"Sure." Kenny said, going into the Marsh's home.

"Wow, you guys decked this place out for the holidays, didn't you?" Kenny asked.

Sheila laughed. "Well since the boys were away for so long, we decided to mash up the two holidays for our family. Happy Christnukkah."

Kenny laughed and made a weird face. "Christnukkah. Great."

"You boys can head on up to Stan's room if you want. I'll let you know when lunch is ready." Sharon said.

"Okay." all three of them said in unison.

"Oh. Wait." Kyle said, suddenly realizing they hadn't put away their magic stuff, which was still strewn about the room.

"What?" Kenny and Stan asked.

"I just remembered that...I need to take care of something. Stan, come help me. Kenny, keep our parents company." Kyle grabbed Stan's hand and they went up to the room to put away their wands and whatnot.

Kenny meanwhile was talking to Gereld and Sharon about how his studies were going at Middle school, wether or not he liked being in the 6th grade, and what subject he found most interesting. Randy was in a corner reading some book, Kenny noticed, and Sheila was making her way into the kitchen, most likely to check on lunch.

A bit later, Stan and Kyle came back down, and Kenny went with them up to their room.

The three friends were together again.

...

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. I just had the BEST time at the Beltane festival. Reviews are love.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	16. Lunch With Kenny

A/N: Hello! Some writer's block later, I'm back, and I have a good idea of where to go with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or South Park. Oh, but how I wish.

...

It didn't take long for Kenny, Stan and Kyle to get back into a normal routine. It was almost like they never left South Park. Of course, Kenny started to ask them all kinds of questions.

"Have you guys seen Big ben? What's London like? Do they really talk with those funny accents, all "Bingle bongle, dingle dangle, Yickidy do, yickidy dah, ping pong lippy toppy too tah?" he asked.

Kyle cracked up laughing. "You stole that from Doctor Who." he accused.

"Well that's the only thing British I watch." Kenny countered.

They all laughed again.

Stan and Kyle took it all in stride and did their best to answer Kenny's questions truthfully, but avoiding the topic of their school altogether. They wished they could tell Kenny everything. And maybe, when they were older they would. There has to be some sort of loophole for the muggles around muggle-borns. But for now, Kenny was blissfully unaware as they chat, making up for lost time.

It didn't take very long for lunch to be finished. Kenny, still poor as ever, was glad to have a free meal. Of course, that doesn't make him...well, all of the things Cartman said he was.

"How's Cartman?" Kyle made small talk. It wasn't like he really cared what that fat tub of lard was up to now.

Kenny cringed.

"That bad?" Stan asked.

Kenny sighed. "Well...that jock friend of Cartman's broke up with Wendy. Poor thing went to Cartman for comfort and...well...they're together now."

Stan's eyes bugged out. "Cartman's dating WENDY? What the hell? I thought she had more sense than that!"

Kyle snorted. "It won't last. Wendy's too smart for that."

Kenny didn't look them in the eyes.

"Kevin died."

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Kevin Stoley."

"Star Wars Kevin?"

Kenny just nodded.

Stan and Kyle just stared at him. "What? When? Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Car accident. On the way to the airport to fly out to China to see his grandparents. Killed him, his parents and his sister."

Stan and Kyle didn't have any words. Kevin had always been such a bright happy child, raving about Star Wars and whatnot. Kyle never imagined he would die. Kyle never imagined that anybody he knew would die, save for Kenny.

"Wow. Poor kid." Kyle muttered.

"Yeah. His funeral was last week." Kenny informed.

"And so close to Christmas, too." Stan sighed.

"Hm..."

"Do you want any dessert, Kenny?" Mrs. Marsh asked, bringing in a big greenish cake, breaking up the somber mood. On the front of the cake, it said, "Have a magical Christnukkah."

Stan had to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, thanks, Mrs. Marsh." Kenny smiled.

"Oh please, Kenny...call me Sharon."

"Okay, Sharon."

Soon, the boys were fed and full. Kenny had to leave, to the dismay of Stan and Kyle, who were really looking forward to spending time with their friend that they'd missed for so long.

"It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow and wish you a Merry Christmas. And once everyone's done maybe we can go down to Starks Pond and throw rocks."

"Isn't it frozen over by now? It's December." Kyle noted.

Kenny shrugged. "Well, maybe we'll just go to Shakey's pizza. I haven't been there in a while. Could use some pizza." he laughed.

"Kenny, wait." Sharon said from the doorway. "Take this home to your family. I'm sure they'd like it. Make sure Karen eats a lot, okay?" Sharon smiled.

Kenny's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Sharon." he smiled. "Bye guys." Kenny waved to the pair and headed out the door.

...

Kyle's POV.

...

The next morning was filled with the opening of presents. Stan's family had gotten me Christmas gifts, and mine in turn, had given Stan Chanukah gifts. They were pretty much the same in context video games, CDs, DVDs, clothes...

We were very grateful and loved every present we received from their respective families. Something tells me that Stan really liked the clothes, but he wasn't going to say anything. It's not as if we're able to wear muggle clothing at school very often. In class, we're in our school robes. The only time we're wearing muggle clothing is pajamas, really.

Kenny never came back over on Christmas, but he did call and tell us that he was sorry, but he couldn't make it. Something about leaving Karen alone on Christmas with his parents passed out on the couch. So the rest of the day I spent with Stan and our families. Stan and I ended up playing some of the games we got for the holidays. Soon, we went to bed, and were fast asleep.

Sometimes it's like I'm dreaming, seeing things I know can't be real. I see Stan in my dreams that night, smiling at me and his arm outstretched, as if he was expecting me to take his hand. When I did, the entire scene around me changed.

This time, I'm blind. I can hear someone talking and feel them touching me, hands on my bare skin on my chest or my stomach or touching my face. I try to open my eyes, I try to move, especially when I feel their presence, because I don't like it and I want to find out who's touching me and make them stop. But when I see who it is who's touching me, there's nothing that I want more than for him to continue.

And then, he stops. I can feel his warm hands leave my body, and suddenly, I'm cold. It's the coldest that I've ever been and I want him to come back. Come back and warm me up, I think. Where are you going? Are you just going to leave me here to freeze? At least warm me up with a fire? Where's your wand? Why can't you just conjure up a fire? I'm freezing. Where's my wand? Why can't I move? I can't. I can't move. I'm just freezing.

Suddenly, I'm free.

I hear a melody in my head from sometime long ago. I hear people dancing and having fun. As the night grew nearer I thought I could hear a subtle howl at night. Where was this howl coming from? What was it that was making this racket? I need to investigate the howl, so I follow the melody. The melody in my head. As I remember the melody I swear I can see a lake of cerulean surrounding me. Where did it come from? This isn't a lake familiar to me. It isn't Stark's Pond, and it isn't the Black Lake from school. This lake is clear cerulean blue. There is a lady's voice in my head, shouting out to me.

Flee, Flee, says she

From what? I wonder  
From what should I flee?

Flee from the beast that's taken me, the voice in my head says.

I look at the lake. It's no longer cerulean, but black as ink. Heading her word, I fled from the wood away from the lake and the trees. Just fleeing, fleeing, away from there, so that it couldn't get to me. And then I remembered, "Where's Stan?" I have to warn him about the beast!

But when I returned home, the town was destroyed, up in flames. I had to find Stan. Maybe he was okay. I need for him to be okay.

I found him at his house.

Dead in his bed, hacked to pieces.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Kyle? KYLE! Wake up! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Stan asked.

It took me a minute, but I soon understood what had happened. It was just a nightmare. Stan was alive. He was right here.

I didn't care if I looked like a pussy right now, I cried. Stan sighed and pulled me into his lap, where I continued to cry on his shoulder. I was shaking, both from extreme fear and from the cold. Stan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

And, just like in my dream, Stan made me feel warm again.

...

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long. I didn't have internet for about half a month. The whole building was down. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. First little hints of Style. :D. Reviews are love.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	17. A Familiar Face

A/N: And of course! Corey has to visit them. He just must.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter.

...

Kyle slept peacefully for the rest of the night, and didn't have anymore nightmares that weekend, much to the satisfaction of Stan. Stan was worried about his friend and had tried to get him to open up about it.

"It's okay, Stan. It was just a nightmare." he explained.

"Dude are you sure you're okay?" Stan asked looking at his best friend. Kyle simply nodded and smiled. "It was just a really bad dream dude, I'll be okay."

It was at that point they heard a screech coming from the window. It was Adele with a letter in her beak. What the hell? Kyle wondered looking at his bird. He quickly opened the window to let her inside. Adele flew in and dropped a letter at a Stan's feet.

"What is my bird doing delivering a letter to you?" Kyle wondered. Adele nuzzled Kyle affectionately.

"I dunno. " Stan said.

"Well, open the letter." Kyle told him.

"It's from Corey." Stan was surprised.

"What does he want?" Kyle asked.

Dear Stan and Kyle,

How are you? I'm doing fine. My mother is doing a lot better now and my sister is not getting on my nerves anymore. I think she was just on the rag when I got home. She's been acting a lot better to me lately. So I was wondering if I was going to be able to come visit you for Christmas? I know Christmas is already over but I just wanted to see you at the end of the holiday. Maybe we could even go back to school together. My mum and dad said it was okay with them if it was okay with your parents. My dad said he would have no trouble just dropping me off by side along apparation, and he said he would come pick us up and take us to Kings Cross together, when it was time for us to go back. It would only be for a few days maybe 2 or 3. Anyway please ask your mum and dad about it and let me know as soon as possible. I've never been to America before and I'm looking forward to it. What's there to do for fun around there? You have to take me to see a moobee or something. (Is that what they are called?) Anyway you know what I'm talking about, right? I'm rambling now, so just please talk to your parents and maybe I'll come to see you for a day or 2 before we have to go back to Hogwarts. it'll be really good fun and you can introduce me to all of your mates. Please let me know ASAP.

Love, Your friend,

Corey.

P.S. I don't think your bird is a up for long distances, Kyle. You two are going to have to teach me how to use that tellyphone thing I keep hearing about.

"Oh my God Corey's coming." Stan said.

"What?" Kyle quickly grabbed the letter and read it.

"Let's go talk to our parents about it." Stan said.

...

Kyle's POV

...

"I wonder where he is." Stan said.

I was still waiting for Corey to arrive, anxiously awaiting the arrival of our new friend. I couldn't wait to introduce him to Kenny. Corey actually acted a lot like Kenny. He was kind of a pervert, and made a lot of sexual jokes that I really didn't get. Stan laughed at him a lot. I tried to pay attention to some of his jokes and make Stan laugh myself, but I never was able to do it the way that Corey did. There was just something about him that made Stan laugh whenever he opened his mouth.

I wish that I could make Stan laugh like that.

-Pop-

"AH!" Stan yelled. We still weren't really used to the random popping in.

"Hello, Stan. Kyle." Corey nodded at us.

"Dude! You're here!" Stan smiled.

"Of course I am. I told you I would be, didn't I? Anyway, this is me mum and Dad. Mum, dad, this is Stan," he said, nodding in Stan's direction.

"And Kyle." he seemed to say my name a little differently.

"Hello boys." Corey's mom said.

Corey's mother was...beautiful. A muggle, young, with a fair, calm face, whose lines bespoke repression and even a certain strength.

Mr. Entwhistle was about 6 feet tall, with shaggy brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes that, if looks could kill, you'd want to be behind him when he opened his eyes. But that was just how his eyes were. He was, by no means, a mean man.

It was at that moment, our own parents decided to make an appearance.

"Oh hello, you must be Gayle. And this is your husband, Kevin, yes?" Stan's mom asked, shaking hands with the two new guests.

"Yes, how do you do?" Kevin said, shaking hands with the adults.

"Come in, come in. We've been expecting you. Why don't you all come on in? Dinner's ready and it's starting to get cold." My mom said to them, ushering them inside to sit down and talk.

Oh dear. I hope she didn't make that Avgolemono Soup again. Some Jewish traditions are better left to the Jewish community. And even then, we get tired of it. Why are we dragging the poor Scottish woman and her husband to try it? I really hope mom didn't cook.

Soon the food was brought out and we all dug in.

Mom didn't cook.

Thank God.

Not that she's a bad cook or anything, just...yeah, no, mom's not the best cook. Dad, Ike and I've always had difficulty eating it, but we never say anything. Ike's about 5 now. He's still a freaking genius, though. Being one step ahead of everybody, my little brother may as well be my big brother.

Except when he eats. He still eats like a five year old. And here he is, sitting across from me, his face covered in mashed potatoes.

"So it's so great how our boys have become friends, yes?"

Blah blah, blah...blah...

Adults really get boring when they talk to one another. What on earth is so fascinating about the weather? Or are they just trying to pass the time?

It works, though, and soon with some hugs and kisses, Mr. Entwhistle takes his wife by the hand and they disapparated, leaving Corey with us.

...

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, guys. I'll try to update sooner, okay?

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	18. What's a computer?

A/N: Hello, my loves! Check out my new profile picture. It's Stan and Kyle working on potions.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be here.

...

Stan's POV

...

After dinner was over, Kyle, Corey and I went upstairs to my room. Corey was looking around in wonder, pointing at things and asking what it was.

When we got to my room, Corey smiled and looked around.

"So this is where you sleep, mate?" Corey asked.

"Yep. Kyle's been sleeping there," I indicated the guest bed that our moms had brought into my room, "and I sleep there." I pointed to my bed. Corey smiled and went to Kyle's bed and lay down on it.

"Doesn't feel different." he muttered.

Kyle and I laughed. "A bed is really just a bed." Kyle said.

Corey grinned at him, and his smile lit up his eyes. "I guess. So what do you blokes do for fun around here?" he asked.

"Well, usually I'm watching tv or playing on my computer. If I'm not doing that, I'm reading or sleeping, really." I told him.

"What's a computer?" Corey asked.

Kyle smiled. "I'll show you, dude." he said.

Corey smiled big and followed Kyle to the computer. Kyle was showing him the very basics, like, how to turn in on, when the phone rang.

"Stanley!" my mom called. "It's Kenny!" she said.

Kenny!

I quickly rushed downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey dude." Kenny said.

"Hey, Kenny. What's up?"

"Well, I kinda felt bad for ditching you and Kyle on Christmas and I was wondering if you and he wanted to come ice skating tomorrow at Stark's Pond. It's completely frozen over." he said.

I smiled. "Sure. Ice skating sounds fun. I haven't done that in awhile."

"Great." Kenny said.

"But...do you mind if Kyle and I bring a friend along? He's come a long way just to see us and we wanted to show him around a little bit. This is his first time here in America. He's staying until we go back to school in January." I told Kenny.

I could hear Kenny grinning.

"Sure thing, Stan. The more the merrier. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ken." I told him, hanging up the phone.

I quickly ran back up the stairs to inform Kyle and Corey of what was happening. Kyle was playing a game on my computer, and Corey had passed out on Kyle's bed, asleep.

"I guess he got apparation-jet lag? He got either bored or tired while I was explaining how to use the computer and he just nodded off, so I told him to lie down." he whispered.

I nodded. It was about bed time anyway.

"Dude, Kenny invited us to go skating tomorrow." I told him.

"Cool. But what about...?"

"He can come with, Kenny said. The more the merrier. And we should introduce him to the gang, I'm sure that he'd be excited to meet them, just as long as he dosen't talk about school stuff." I yawned, getting into my own pajamas. Kyle quickly turned his head, his face a little red. Was it too hot in here?

"Yeah. I can't believe we've been home as long as we have. Vacation's almost over." he said.

"I miss Hogwarts though. It'll be nice to get back to school too." I said, pulling a shirt over my head and crawling into bed.

Kyle laughed.

"Did you ever think you would utter those words in your life?" he asked.

I laughed as well. "If what I'm feeling now is what normal school-loving muggle students feel, I think I finally understand the urge to do schoolwork." I told him.

"Holiday's only two weeks. We'll be back soon enough." Kyle said, stretching himself and yawning.

'He looks adorable doing that' I thought. 'Like a cat ready to take a nap' I sustained a chuckle.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go to bed. You can sleep with me since Corey's in your bed."

I could have sworn his face went more red.

Is it hot in here? Is he getting sick?

"Kyle, do you feel okay?" I asked.

Kyle looked at me. "Y..yeah. Why do you ask?" he inquired.

I shrugged it off. Mom probably just has the heat on too high.

"Nothing. Come on, dude. Let's go to sleep."

...

A/N: And there's the next chapter! Sorry it's kinda a short chapter, but I have duty tomorrow and I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. And I have a question for you. Is anyone willing to do a drawing for my fic? I don't have any drawing talent, and even if I did my computer doesn't have a scanner, so...I'm hoping someone could help me out and illustrate my fic for me? PLEASE?!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	19. Ice Skating

A/N: Whoot. I'm back. That's right. Woo. I'm so tired. Hahaha. I'm starting NSFS today and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm gonna be OC sprayed (REALLY REALLY BAD PEPPER SPRAY) this week or next week sometime. Ugh. That's gonna HURT.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned South Park or Harry Potter.

...

"Kyle, are you ready to go?" Stan asked, pulling on his boots.

"Yeah. Corey, come on, we're gonna be late!" Kyle replied.

At that moment, Corey decided to make his presence known as he trudged down the steps towards the other two boys. He was sporting normal muggle clothing suitable for winter, except for the winter cloak he had draped around his shoulders.

"I'm ready." he announced.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other. "Uhm...yeah. I think you'd better leave the cloak here. Muggles don't wear that. Here, you can borrow my other coat." Stan said, fishing it out of the closet.

Corey nodded and thankfully took the coat from Stan.

It was a little big for him, but he managed.

"Bye mom, bye dad! We're going to the pond!" Stan called out.

"Okay, kids! Have a good time! Be back by 8:00!"

The walk to Stark's Pond wasn't very far, but Corey was trailing behind them a bit sluggishly.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Kyle taunted.

Corey's cheeks flushed as he ran to catch up.

"Guys! Over here!" came a voice. It was Kenny, Butters trailing behind him.

"Well, hey fellas! It sure is nice to see ya'll again. Well, Ken's just been missin' you guys something awful. I-I mean we all have! How's England?" he asked.

"Jolly good." Stan said. Kyle snickered.

"Is this the friend you've been talking about?" Kenny asked, holding his hand out for Corey to shake.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you lot." Corey said.

"Irish?" Kenny asked, noting the accent, his eye lighting up. He himself was of Irish decent.

"No, Scottish." Corey looked like he'd just been insulted.

Kenny's face fell. "Oh. Sorry. Have you ever been ice skating before?" he asked Corey.

"Yeah, I have. Me mum and dad have a house near a lake, so, I've skated there a few times." he explained.

"You have? Well, that's great. Maybe you can teach us all a thing or two." Kenny grinned, turning around and going back to Butters, who had started to walk back towards the ice.

Kyle turned to Corey. "I thought skating was a muggle thing." Kyle said, looking at Corey quizzically.

Corey smiled. "It is. But remember me mum is a muggle. She gave up a lot when she married my da', but I do know about some things, just not much, as I never had a use for it. Mum knew how to skate so she'd take us out near the lake during the winter and teach us. Nothing fancy. I can just not fall on my arse for the most part." He smiled.

Kyle laughed and hurried them all towards the ice. "Well, come on then. Let's skate." he made quick work of putting on his skates and getting on the ice.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I thought you were gone for good, Jew." came a voice.

'Oh no.' Kyle thought.

"Kenny, you didn't tell me that fatass would be here." Kyle complained.

Kenny shrugged. "He just kind of showed up. He does that a lot. Ya'll sort this out yourselves. Butters and I are going home." he announced, leaving.

"Yeah?"

"What's a matter, Jew? That freaky special school not want you anymore? They kicked you out already, huh? No surprise there."

"Actually, fatass. I'm only here on holiday. We go back in a few days."

"Holiday? Since when did you start speaking England-ese? You're going back then? Good. We won't have to look at you or put up with your jewness for much longer then." he grinned.

Kyle skated up to Cartman.

"Don't belittle my people you fat fuck!" He poked Cartman in the chest (which was really mostly blubber. Had he gotten fatter?) who responded by pushing Kyle flat on his butt.

"Don't touch me, Jew! I'll get infected with AIDS or something!"

Kyle closed his eyes and shoved that bad memory away. "You're the one who gave ME AIDS you stupid fuck! I'm more likely to catch something from you!"

"Oh yeah? Well...well...you're a jew!"

"You don't say?" Kyle asked in mock surprise. "Oh thanks for letting me know, Cartman I had NO IDEA!"

Corey looked at Stan. "Who's that?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's Eric Cartman. You don't want to know him, trust me."

"He doesn't seem like a very agreeable chap."

"He's not. He's...well, he's pretty evil to tell the truth."

"...You-Know-Who evil?" Corey asked.

Stan shrugged. "Well, he's a muggle so...who knows? But if he did have magic, I'd be afraid for my life. I wouldn't put anything past him. He once fed a kid his parents. Ground them up and put them in chili. Made the kid eat them."

Corey looked horrified. "Eric's parents or the kids' parents?"

"The kids'. Scott was a wreck for a VERY long time after that. I'm not sure where he is now." Stan explained.

Kyle and Cartman only got louder.

"Stupid jew!"  
"Dumb fuck!"  
"Kike!"  
"Fatass!"  
"Big Nose!"  
"Lard Ass!"  
"Jesus Killer!"  
"Uncle FUCKER!"

"Are they always like this?" Corey asked.

Stan nodded. "For the most part. They're not gonna stop until someone intervenes. Usually me." he sighed, going up to the two bickering frenimies.

"Come on guys chill. You just saw each other 2 minutes ago and you're already killing each other."

Kyle huffed. "He's not worth my breath." Kyle turned around to leave with Stan when Cartman gave a very forceful blow to the head.

Kyle stumbled and fell forward.

"Hey!" Corey ran up to the scene and bent down to check on Kyle.

"Cartman! What the fuck!" Stan did the same.

"Stupid jew." Cartman mumbled.

"You need to apologize right now." Corey told him.

Cartman eyed him suspiciously. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm about to be your worst nightmare if you don't do what I say. Apologize."

"No way! I'm not apologizing to that little Oven Dweller!"

Corey got up from tending to Kyle, who was still unconscious and put his face right up to Cartman's. It was full of malicious intent and you could feel the fury emanating from him.

"I said...APOLOGIZE."

Cartman took a step back, uncomfortable with Corey's closeness.

"Um...No...no way. Of course not!"

Corey took one more step towards Cartman and put his hand near his rear pocket, fingering something that Cartman couldn't quite identify.

"Corey, don't. We're underage." Stan whispered.

"One. More. Chance." His eyes narrowed and he took another step towards Cartman, not taking his hand off of his wand.

Cartman wasn't really sure what was going on, but he suddenly felt more uneasy that he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry jew."

And then he ran away.

Stan, who was watching the scene unfold, sighed.

"You could've gotten in trouble if you'd done what I know you were going to do."

"Tell me you didn't want to curse the git." Corey helped Kyle up, who was starting to regain conciousness.

"Of course I WANTED to. It doesn't mean that I CAN. I think we should go home for the day. Kyle should probably get some rest."

"Stan?..." came a groggy voice.

"Shhh. Shut up, dude. We're going home. You need to clean up your head, you're bleeding. I hope you don't have a concussion. We're gonna go home and you can sleep there, okay?" Stan consoled, hoisting his friend up.

"...okay."

"I still wish I'd had cursed him."

Stan smiled. "Maybe another day when we're of age." Stan laughed at the thought of Cartman with a swelling purple tongue.

...

A/N: Don't you just hate Cartman! Reviews are love!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


End file.
